Private Dancer
by livsgirl
Summary: A fall from grace and privilege sees world renowned dancer Alex Cabot go from warming up on a ballet barre to having to work a vertical pole at an exotic dance club for a living. Sparks fly when she meets the club's female bouncer, Olivia Benson, a woman that has more to do with the club than meets the eye. A livsgirl and Little Miss Nicap collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to give a huge thank you to Little Miss Nicap, who came up with this story and offered me the chance to write it. It is an A/U but will contain all the characters from SVU. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I have tossing idea's around with Little Miss Nicap and writing it.**

* * *

Alexandra Cabot smiled as the plane touched down at JFK, gripping Kimberly's, her manager and girlfriend, hand as the plane jerked. As a world renowned ballet dancer, she had just spent the last six months touring with The Bolshoi Ballet in Russia as their lead star. As per her contract that Kimberly had negotiated, she was off from November first till the second week in January. After that, they would fly back and finish out her yearlong contract with the possibility of extending it another six months, if her reviews keep soaring through the roof.

Kimberly leaned over and kissed Alex on the neck, "Are you nervous, dear?"

Alex half-heartedly smiled at Kimberly at her question. She was more than nervous in seeing her family for the first time since she left New York Ballet Company. She'd had six months of being able to be herself, six months of not having to worry how having a second glass of wine in public would destroy the Cabot name, and most importantly six wonderful months of not having her lover have to hide behind the title 'manager.' Now that she had tasted that freedom, she wasn't sure how she could stand the restraints of being a Cabot in New York.

"I know I will have to go back to being your manager and "friend"," Kimberly stated using air quotes, "Yes, it does hurt, but I knew that was required when I fell in love with you. As long as you crawl into our bed at night so I can wrap my arms around you, I can and will make it. Besides, we only have to last a little over sixty days and then we are back overseas where I can hold your hand in public and kiss you if the urge hits."

Alex smiled at the thought of being open in public with her partner and lover. The strain that it put on their relationship wasn't there in Russia and they were the happiest they had been in a long time. If only they could be like that in New York. Everything would be perfect, especially since the right to marry act had recently passed.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to JFK Airport. Local time is 5:40 PM and the temperature is fifty-eight degrees._

 _For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about._

 _Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

 _If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

 _We remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices (or to smoke in the designated areas)._

Kimberly waited till the fasten seatbelt sign was off and stood up. She extended her hand to Alex and helped her out of her seat.

"Go ahead and exit the plane, my love," Kimberly whispered as she placed chaste kiss on Alex's lips, "I will get both of our bags and meet you just outside the door, okay?"

Alex nodded in agreement as she contently sighed and started following the crowd of people out of the plane to the terminal. She wished her parents could see how Kimberly treated her. How she always helped her to her feet. How she held doors open for her. How she pulled her chairs out for her. How she would take her jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders on the cold days in Russia. She was everything they have always wanted her to find in a man.

"Hey, sorry," Kimberly said as she hoisted a bag up on her shoulder and tried to keep Alex's rolling luggage upright.

"Here, let me take that," Alex stated as she reached out and grabbed her Louis Vuitton roller bag before it toppled over, "Before you protest, you already have your hands full and we still have to go through customs and there is a crowd of people waiting to step through." Alex pointed ahead to the glass area all travelers had to go through when they traveled to the US from another country, "I will carry my bag through and once we are cleared then you can take it back and become my superwoman."

Kimberly smiled at Alex as she leaned down and kissed her again, "Normally, I wouldn't do it, but after our last trip through customs it is quicker if we each carry our own bag. Honestly, after that almost sixteen hour trip, I am ready to have a quick run, a hot shower, and a comfortable bed. I have sat too long and my muscles are all cramped up."

Alex laughed as she stepped in line with everyone else with her luggage in tow. She couldn't help but send a silent prayer of thanks to the powers that be for their last trip through customs. It had taken the two of them over an hour to make it through since she was carrying both of their suitcases. When Kimberly had placed the suitcases on the roller to be examined, she informed the ICE agents at the gate that one was hers and the others Alex's. That had led to them being taken away and placed in separate interview rooms and a series of questions that she never thought she would hear

"Why weren't you carrying your own luggage?"

"Was there something in there you didn't want traced back to you?"

"You are recently traveling from a middle-eastern country, why is that?"

The most hurtful one of them all:

"Are you a member of Al Qaeda?"

It took all she had to not scream at the agent hearing that question. Was she a member of Al Qaeda? No way in hell! She had lost a cousin on that fateful day in September and her brother after he joined the Marines to go overseas. Personally, it would have been better if the agent had just backed handed her across the face than to spit those spiteful words out at her.

"Ma'am, do you have anything to claim?" the agent asked as she automatically stepped forward and placed her suitcase on the black rubber belt and pulled her passport out from the front zipper to hand to the agent.

"No, sir."

"What brings you to the US?" He asked as he unzipped her suitcase and began to open it.

"I am coming home for the holidays," Alex explained, "I have a year contract with The Bolshoi Ballet in Russia. I will fly back over the second week in January to finish out my contract, in the inside pocket of the suitcase if the contract for verification purposes."

The young man nodded as he opened the inner compartment. He could tell that the beautiful blonde angel had gone through customs before and what was required. In truth, he preferred experienced travelers such as her instead of newbies, as they were referred to. Newbies often didn't have all their paperwork in order and what was normally a 20 minute process could easily turn into an hour or more.

"I see you have done this a few times," he stated as he reached in and pulled the contents of the inner pouch out and placed it on the clothes. He read the paperwork quickly before placing it back in the pouch and zipping it back up.

"Yes, sir, I am a ballet dancer who is lucky enough to have traveled the world performing."

"So you know, now would be a good time to tell me if you have anything embarrassing or illegal in this suitcase."

"I do and the only thing I have in there are some authentic Matryshka Dolls for my mother."

"That's a favorite for people traveling from Russia," he answered as he began to pull each item out of the suitcase and shaking it out. Some agents loved this part of the job, but he despised the intrusion he was performing. He could only imagine how they felt standing there as he unfolded their clothes and went through their most intimate items.

"I think that and Vodka is what they are famous for."

"Let's not forget the Heroin market either," The agent stated with a hard stare at Alex as he pulled several small baggies with a small circular black substance inside.

"Those aren't mine," Alex stammered as she looked at Kimberly and then back to the agent, "I swear."

"Let me guess someone put the…" The agent stopped and counted the bags in the suitcase before he looked back up at the blonde, "Twenty-five bags of black tar Heroin in your suitcase without your knowledge."

"Yes!" Alex cried as she wrapped her arms around her midsection in a protective manner.

"I really wish that you guys would come up with a new line," The agent stated as he motioned for one of the agents close to the exit door to come over where they were. He waited till the female agent was standing behind the blonde before he opened her passport again and read her name, "Alexandra Marie Cabot, you are under arrest for the Trafficking a Schedule I substance across the border and Possession with Intent of a Schedule I substance."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We would like to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites. I personally have had so much fun writing this chapter since this actually covers some of my job. Some of the things you read the agent saying are actual words I have said while having to strip search drug suspects. I wanted to give you guys an update since this weekend is what is kindly called Rolling Thunder. For me that translates to doing the work of three officers, dealing with drunks, and who knows how many uses of forces.**

* * *

Alex thought that being led away in handcuffs was the most embarrassing thing that could happen to her until she was placed in a small room with no mirrors or windows and a female officer entered the room.

"Alexandra Cabot," Agent Baker stated as she walked into the room.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex stated swallowing hard.

"Ma'am, you have been arrested for drug trafficking and per our policy and procedures, you will have to be stripped searched and since you were caught trafficking from one country to another, would you submit to a X-Ray to see if you are "suit-casing" more drugs?"

"What is suit-casing?" Alex asked unfamiliar with the term the agent was using

"Concealing objects in your anal or vaginal cavity," Agent Baker answered as she put on a pair of gloves, "You can either submit to an X-Ray or a body cavity search."

"You would do the body cavity search?"

"No, you will be escorted to a hospital where a medical doctor will perform the search. In all honesty, we prefer X-ray. It saves us time and is a lot less invasive, unless we find something, at which time, you will be taken to have it removed."

"People actually do that?"

"They do, but we start with the strip search first," Baker explained, "Now is the time to tell me if you have anything else on you. Not that it's really going to matter at this point since you've already scored a few felonies, but, hey, some traffickers receive a conscious right about now."

"I'm not a trafficker," Alex stuttered shocked, "Do I have to do a strip search?"

"Ma'am, there are two ways to do this," Baker exhaled noting the time on her watch for any future reports, "The first way is to follow my verbal commands. The second way will entail me forcefully removing your clothing and having to write a report for the use of force. Believe me, it will be in your best interest to do it the first way. Mainly because I get off in forty minutes and if I have to stay over to write this damn report, I'm going to make it worth my time. By worth my time, you will be on the medical ward at the hospital."

"I have to get naked in front of you," Alex stated in shock as she looked the agent up and down. It was more than apparent that she could hold her own and obviously gay.

Agent Baker sighed and silently wished she had a dollar for every time she heard that. Hell, she could retire by the end of the year if that was so, "Yes, ma'am, and before you say anything, believe me, it hurts me more than it hurts you."

"I don't understand," Alex stated, "How the hell can it hurt you more than me? You're not the one being degraded and subjected to getting naked in front of a total stranger."

"Because by some miracle I still find women attractive and want to be with them after what I see day in and day out," Baker thought to herself as she sighed, "Are you or are you not going to comply with my verbal orders?"

Alex crossed her arms as if to say she wasn't going to comply, but then decided it would be best to just do as she said when she tapped the taser she had on her left hip, "Just take everything off and set it where?"

"I will tell you what piece of clothing to take off and you are to hand it to me."

Alex opened her mouth to say something smart but instead let out a loud sigh, "What would you like first?"

"Let's start with your shirt."

Alex took the shirt off and handed it to the Agent, who took it and carefully inspected the collar and then ran her hands over it before sitting it to the side.

"Pants…"

Alex closed her eyes and took her pants off, handing it to the agent who once again inspected every part of the clothing before laying it to the side.

"Bra…"

Alex took the bra off and handed it to the agent as she tried to cover herself. She closed her eyes and fought to keep the tears at bay.

Agent Baker groaned internally as she gave the blonde a discreet once over. Many of her male coworkers often teased her about this being the perfect job for her since got to see so many different women naked. They would often corner her in the control room wanting to know more in depth about what the women looked like naked and often had derogatory statements about them. Sometimes to the point where they asked her if she would do them. She knew this was going to be one of those times,

"Ma'am, I need you to remove your underwear now."

Alex nodded as the tears began to fall from her eyes as she slowly slid her underwear off. She looked up in time to see the Agent raise an eyebrow at the tattoo on her lower right hip. She instinctually reached her hand down and covered her hip.

"I got it when I was a teenager," Alex mumbled as she looked away embarrassed.

"I've got a few myself, ma'am, I've just never thought someone like you would have one," The agent answered as she placed her underwear on top of her clothes, "Then again, I guess at some point we all do something for shock value to our parents. I need you to turn around, grab your butt cheeks, and pull them apart while you squat and cough three good times.

Alex did as she was told until she heard the agent tell her she could stand up.

"I'm going to step out while you redress, ma'am. Once you are finished, please knock on the door and I will take you to the interview room."

"Now you give me privacy," Alex huffed, "Hell, I've already stripped for you, you might as well stick around and watch me redress."

"I don't wish to make this any worse for you than it already is," Baker stated as she opened the door to step out, "Once you are fully dressed, please knock on the door and I will take you a holding cell till an investigator can speak with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Alex answered unable to look the officer in the eye. She felt so cheap and filthy undress in front of a total stranger that she felt as if she needed to scrub her skin raw.

Baker opened the door and motioned for Alex to walk in front of her after she knocked on the door, "You are going to go to the end of the hallway and take a left. It'll be the third door on your right after you turn."

"This has to be some type of mistake," Alex stated as she headed off in the direction the agent told her to go, "You are more than welcome to take all the drug tests and samples you would like to take. I promise you I will come back clean, I don't do any drugs."

"I have been doing this since I was twenty years old, Ms. Cabot, and it has been my experience that dealers aren't users. How can you turn a profit if you use up your supply?"

Alex glanced back over her shoulder at the Agent as she realized how right she was. It was simple business math you couldn't turn a profit if you used up your supplies.

"This door here," Baker said pulling Alex from her thoughts as she reached around her and opened the door, "Ms. Cabot, I asked you earlier but you haven't answered me. Will you submit to an X-ray? If not, we will obtain a warrant for it."

"That's fine," Alex answered as she stepped into the dull gray room and looked around. This room was truly out of every b-rated cop show and movie she had ever seen. There was no doubt in her mind that when she walked over to the chair it would rock back and forth in an attempt to keep whoever sat in it unbalanced in every sense of the word "Anything, to clear up this misunderstanding, so I can go home."

Although, truthfully, after this incident, the last place she wanted to go was home. She could already hear her parents ranting and raving on and on about how this wouldn't have happened to her if she was with a man. If she would just grow out of this 'phase' and stop bringing shame to the family. Her only consolation in all this was the fact that she knew Kimberly would rather sleep with a man than to ever have to call her parents.

"No, she will not and I would like a few minutes alone with my client," A male voice said from behind them, diminishing any hopes that this could be done quietly without any involvement of her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor, what are you doing here?" Alex asked looking around the Agent at him, trying her hardest to hide her disgust that he was there. If he was here, that meant her parents knew. God, she could only imagine what they had to say about this.

"Your manager called your parents to let them know what happened and they called me, of course," he stated as if it should be obvious, "Agent, I need a few minutes alone with my client please."

"Yes, sir, you can use this room if you like."

Trevor looked the ICE agent up and down with a slight smirk on his face as he nodded at her before following Alex into the room.

"She seems your type," Trevor stated as he placed his briefcase on the table.

"I have someone, remember," Alex stated wrapping her arms around her waist in a protective manner, "Someone who I happen to love with all my heart."

"I need to know what all you have told them as of this moment," Trevor stated as he pulled a notepad from the briefcase ignoring her remark.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked again.

"I told you that your friend called your parents and they called me."

Alex couldn't help but flinch at the way Trevor said 'your friend.' He had to be almost as bad as her parents when it came to recognizing her relationship with Kimberly and her homosexuality. Except the difference was that he had hated her since she introduced them, not because he was against their relationship, but for some reason he hated Kimberly.

"I will ask again, what have you told them so far?"

"The drugs aren't mine and I just had a strip search done as well," Alex said her body shivering at the memory, "I would like to add that it was extremely humiliating. How can anyone stand to undress for a total stranger is beyond me."

"There are plenty of women who do it for a living," Trevor stated smiling as he recalled some of his trips to gentlemen clubs, "Now, are that all they have done so far?"

"Except for the X-rays they are asking for, yes."

"If they want that, then they need to get a warrant," Trevor stated motioning for her to take a seat, "Has your luggage been out of your sight?"

"No, well, wait a minute, yes," Alex said remembering, "Kim told me to go on ahead and she would bring our luggage out so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Once she was able to extract our luggage, she met me on the concourse so we could go through customs."

"So she had your luggage, we can use that to establish doubt," Trevor stated with a gleam in his eyes, "Did she pack your suitcase as well?"

"Of course," Alex stated, "I had a performance that night and she was letting me relax in the Jacuzzi."

"You never once saw her packing your suitcase?"

"Trevor, my girlfriend has packed my suitcase on just about every trip we have ever taken. I do not need to watch her every move. I trust her with my life."

"I'm not saying she planted the drugs, but we need to establish doubt in the jury's mind. If saying that she was alone with your luggage without supervision, then I will use it," Trevor placed his pen down on the table and stared into Alex's scared blue eyes, "When you left the hotel in Russia did someone carry your bags to the waiting car?"

"Yeah, they had a sweet little boy who was about twelve that would show up in the morning and would make money by carrying everyone's luggage to and from their rooms. Anyone could tell that he was poor and was probably doing whatever he could to keep food and a roof over his families head," Alex smiled at the memory of the look on the boy's face when she tipped him almost a hundred dollars, which converted to a little over fifty-five hundred rubles, probably more money then he would make in the whole month.

"Other than him, anyone else had access to your luggage?" Trevor asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"No one except for the maids in the hotel we were staying at. We allowed them to come in almost daily to clean our rooms, but Kim would have noticed something in the suitcase when she was packing it."

Trevor drew little designs on his tablet as Alex talked. He couldn't believe that she was so oblivious to the obvious. He guessed what they say about love being blind was true.

"I can request for the baggies to be sent to an independent tester and to have the bags tested for fingerprints. That will help along with establishing the facts that the suitcase was out of your sight on several occasions will hopefully be enough to put enough doubt in the jury's mind."

"Great, give my parents another reason to hate Kimberly," Alex almost growled as she rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Trevor, our life is hard enough with my parents without them now believing and thinking she's a drug mule."

"Alexandra, you know there is a certain way a Cabot is expected to act and certain things they are expected to do. Now that you are back stateside and once I get all this cleared up, it is time to stop your playing and do what is required," Trevor said doing his best impression of Alexander Cabot.

Alex nodded as she exhaled. How many times had she heard that lecture? Now that she was in a committed relationship, she has been hearing it even more than before. Hell, there were times she was pretty sure that her father only called her to give her that lecture.

Trevor felt sorry for the blonde that sat across from him. He knew the hell that her family put her through on a daily basis. Hell, he wished he could count on one hand how many times they had told him that they wished she would grow out of this phase and marry a nice man like himself. Let's not forget the shame and scandal she was bringing upon the family being open about her sexuality and now a drug arrest.

"Al, where did you hear the term drug mule?" Trevor asked realizing what Alex had said earlier.

"I don't know," Alex said her eyes darting back and forth as if she was searching her memory banks "Probably from Kim, you know how she always watches those shows liked Locked Up Abroad and that other one, Extreme Smuggling."

"She watches shows specifically about drug trafficking?"

"No, she watches anything to do with Law Enforcement. It was always her dream to become an FBI agent, but that never happened."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I have no clue," Alex said as she looked toward the door, "When I try to ask her about it, she shuts down and won't tell me. She shares everything with me, but not that. I figure it just hurts too much to talk about since that was her childhood dream."

"We all have that one secret we like to keep to ourselves," Trevor stated making a note to have a full investigation done to discover why Kimberly didn't pursue a career in the FBI or any criminal justice field for that matter. "Listen," Trevor exhaled slowly, "Trafficking doesn't have a bond till you see the judge for your first appearance hearing, which will not occur till eight o'clock in the morning."

"I'm going to have to stay the night in jail?"

"You are, but I am going to fix it where you are not taken to the pre-trial detention center and stay in booking. Your parents will be here tomorrow and will post your bond after court, which will be completed around nine. While we are at court, do not say anything other than 'not guilty.'"

"Okay."

Trevor stood as he locked his briefcase, "Al, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but at the hearing tomorrow you will have to surrender your passport and cancel the rest of your appearances with the ballet."

Alex hung her head in defeat as she nodded in agreement. Everything she had worked so hard for was gone in the blink of an eye all over someone planting drugs in her suitcase.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic and Little Miss Nicap for giving me the chance to write it. In truth I am having so much fun writing these first few chapters and the next one because it is something that I have to do in my job. I know several of you guys have been asking where is Olivia. She's coming I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex hung her head as she followed the instructions of Agent Baker as they weaved through the hallways. They stopped at a window where another agent issued her a mat, blanket, and sheet. She was then led into another holding area where she was placed in a cell.

"Your attorney fixed it to where you don't have to go to the back but you will have to stay in this small cell instead."

"You can just send me back there it doesn't matter."

Agent Baker sighed as she watched the blonde's shoulders slump in defeat. First glance at the blonde earlier and it was more than obvious that she was a fighter but after her visit with her attorney it almost appeared as if she had simply given up. For the first time ever she really wanted to ask an inmate what was said to destroy her will to fight but knew better than to do so.

"It may seem like the end of the world" Baker said with a sympathetic smile on her face "I promise you it's not."

"Is everything you've worked so hard for gone in the blink of an eye?' Alex asked as she sat down on the half bench not able to meet the agents eyes "I had to fight my family to get where I am now and because someone placed drugs in my suitcase its gone." Alex raised her head until she was looking the agent in the eyes "It's pointless now. My life is over."

"I have to know" Baker asked fearing what was going through the blondes head "Are you having thoughts of hurting yourself."

"And look guilty, no." Alex stated as she rolled the mat out "Will you answer a question for me?"

"I can try my best."

"Can you tell me what else there is to do?"

"You will have to be booked in, printed, photographed, and showered out. Normally after all that you would see the nurse and then assigned a housing unit till court in the morning, which is at eight-thirty."

"If you could show me where the shower is I'll go ahead and shower that'll be one less step for you guys."

"Actually" Baker stated rubbing her hand across the back of her neck "A guard has to enter the shower with you when you shower."

Alex leaned forward and placed her heads in her hands finally let the tears fall that she was fighting so hard to keep at bay. Once again her privacy was going to be violated and she would have to be stripped naked in front of a stranger once again.

"Come on I'll put you in the shower." Baker stated as she glanced at her watch.

"Thanks but by the way things are looking I'm going to have to get used to numerous people seeing me naked. Besides I'm sure you want to get home to your loved ones. At least one of us can."

"My dog don't mind it if I'm a few minutes late and I still have about fifteen minutes left on my shift." Baker stated as she motioned for Alex to come out of the cell "Go in that door right there and take a seat in the chair. I'll be in, in a minute with your jumpsuit and hygiene kit."

Alex entered the door that Baker had motioned too and looked around. The room was the same dull grey as everywhere else she had been. There was a toilet to her left and a sink next to it. Directly in front of her was a shower with no enclosure or curtain for privacy. She could only guess this is what it was like in the back and knew she better get used to the idea of everyone watching her shower and change.

"Here's your jumpsuit, towel, wash cloth, and hygiene kit." Baker stated as she entered the dress out room. She placed everything on the corner of the sink and opened a black trash bag. "Please stand and place all your clothing in this bag. You may keep your bra and panties but if you do not bond out in the morning have someone bring you in some whites."

"Yes ma'am" Alex stated as she stripped once again in front of Baker and placed all her clothing in the bag "Will I get everything back or do I need to have someone bring me clothes tomorrow if I get out."

"Everything we take from you, you will get back in the morning." Baker stated as Alex placed her clothing in the bag "Please step over here and face me."

Alex did as she was told.

"Bend over at the waist and flip you're hair over"

Alex did as she was told.

"This is delicer and it will be cold and you need to rub it into your hair. Do not let it get into your eyes and if it does rinse it out with cold water. Once you have it in your hair stand back up and cup your hands like you are getting water out of the sink."

Alex rubbed the delicer in her hair and then cupped her hands as she was instructed.

"Rub it under each arms and in your privates." Baker placed the container back on the floor "the bottom handle you will turn down toward the floor, towards me, then all the way around. If you give it about thirty second you will get a hot shower. Get as much of that out of your hair that you can and once you are fully dressed please step out and back into the cell you were just in."

Baker turned to leave but stopped at the door "When I walk out of here I'll be heading home. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, thank you."

"Good luck tomorrow" Baker stated as she stepped out of the dress out area and closed the door behind her.

Alex showered as quickly as she could and dressed in the jumpsuit that was almost two sizes too big. She stepped back in the cell and quietly made the thin mattress up before she was pulled away and into a small room where they took her prints and photo. Once the agent was finished they allowed her to make a phone call.

"Alex, are you ok?" Kim ask as soon as she accepted the call from her.

"Yeah" Alex sighed as she looked around "Just been embarrassed in ways I never knew was possible. "When you were packing my bags you never saw anything in them did you?"

"No"

"Why did you call my parents? I didn't want them to know."

"Honey even if I didn't they would have found out anyways. You've made the six o'clock news."

Alex hung her head hearing those words. She knew that her parents were at home fuming at the moment because they couldn't keep this hidden. She could only imagine how irate they will become when the news pointed out that she was flying in from Russia with her lesbian lover.

"Baby I'll see you in the morning." Kim said pulling Alex from her thoughts "I'll be there at court and we'll get you out of there I promise."

"Yeah, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Call the ballet company and let them know that I will have to excuse myself from the rest of the contract. Trevor said for me to get bail in the morning I would have to surrender my passport and cancel the rest of my contract."

"Alex, do you know how much money you will be losing if you do that? Let's wait and see what the judge says in the morning."

"It doesn't matter I'm sure they have already gotten wind of what has happened so just call them for me, please."

"Sure." Kim sighed "I love you baby and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you to" Alex whispered as she hung the phone up and made her way back into her cell for the night.

She stood in the cell and looked around for a minute. She was trying to get a grasp of what her life would be like if Trevor couldn't get her out of this mess. Exhaustion and jet lag started to overtake her so she climbed onto the thin mat and covered up with the thin blanket. For the first time since she was a little girl she cried for her parents.

* * *

 **A/N: I have to say short of pedophiles the one crime I hate dealing with is drug charges. That is for no other reason than having to strip search them and shower them out like in this story. It is as embarrassing for the officers or at least for me as it is for the accused. Myself and Little Miss Nicap would like to thank everyone who is reading this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was unable to fight her nervousness of being called into the court house on a day they were supposed to be hearing motions for her case. She stood and began to pace the small room made for witnesses that the bailiff had placed her in. She could only hope and pray that this sudden development as Trevor called it was finally going to be good news and her constant nightmare would finally be over.

It had been almost six months since she was arrested and in that six month since the nightmare began and everything she had worked so hard to obtain had been destroyed. Like Trevor had stated the judge demanded that her passport was surrendered and because of her family's wealth an ankle monitor was required before she was released. Her parents had paid her bail for her in cash but of course that came with a speech that Alex wished she could forget. The words her father had said still stung as strong as the day he had said them.

" _Alexandra how could you disgrace us like this?" Alex's father, Alexander, asked "First this being a lesbian thing and now this drug charge. Do you realize that it was all over the news? The news, Alexandra, what do we tell our friends?"_

" _How about I'm innocent father?" Alex spat out._

" _You know if you could just be normal none of this would have happened."_

" _You mean normal" Alex said using air quotes "as in being with a man and sitting at home waiting on him hand and foot." Alex shuddered at the thought of not just being with a man but being someone's servant "Instead of being who I am, with the woman I love, doing what I love, dancing."_

" _A woman's place is in the home, that's why they are called homemakers not dancers jet setting around the world. When your mother was your age we were already married with one child and you on the way. She has made a fine home for our family."_

" _You mean she has made a fine slave to you." Alex said before thinking and immediately regretting it._

" _I love your father and will do whatever it takes to make him happy." Elaine Cabot stated "You know the saying a man's home is his castle which means he is the ruler. We did not raise you to think otherwise or to do otherwise, now did we?"_

" _No ma'am you didn't but I don't believe I should be sitting at home waiting on my wife to arrive either."_

" _Husband, young lady" Alexander growled as he grabbed Alex under the arm "And it's time you remember you are to marry a man. Now, Let's go home."_

 _Alex jerked away from her father and glared at him with equal amounts of anger radiating off her "I am not going to marry a man and I am not going home with you either. When I leave here I am leaving with Kimberly, my partner, and with any luck my soon to be wife."_

" _Alexandra Elaine Cabot, we have paid your bail and unless you want us to revoke it and have you stay in jail for the duration of the trial I suggest you come home with us. It's your choice but remember you can't pull any large amounts out of your trust fund without my signature for another two years. So choose wisely."_

 _Alex had wanted to fight her father tooth and nail but knew that it was useless so she had relented and began to walk out of the jail behind them with Kimberly falling into step beside her._

" _Ms. Herrera, this is a family matter and you are not needed." Alexander stated turning to face Kimberly with nothing but pure disgust on his face "As a matter of fact if you don't stay away from my daughter I will have you arrested."_

Alex had started to fight her father on it until Kim had insisted that she just go with her parents. She had thought that Kimberly was finished fighting with her parents to be able to see her till she showed up a few days later. Alexander had threatened to have Kimberly arrested until she stated she was there on business not personal and they still had a contract with her they had to honor. Even though he hated her with every fiber of his being and wanted to keep her as far from his daughter as he could, Alexander Cabot was not a man to break a written contract, so he had no choice but to allow Kimberly to see Alex.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Kim's devious ways to see her and it was a reminder to her that Kim was willing to do what it took to keep her in her life, even if that meant seeing and spending time with Alex under the guise of work. It was at that moment that Alex decided that as soon as all of the charges were cleared up she was going to ask Kimberly to marry her. She had been on her way to put a down payment on the ring for her when Trevor had called and asked her to come to the court house.

"Ms. Cabot" The young bailiff said as he opened the door and stepped into the room followed by Trevor and the prosecutor assigned to her case.

Alex grabbed a hold of the chair in front of her as she felt the room begin to spin.

"Hey" Trevor whispered immediately by her side with his arm around her waist "Just take a few deep breaths and try to relax. It's not what it looks like, I promise."

Alex could only give him a shooting glance when he said it's not what it looks like. This may be her first, and with any luck final, experience of the justice system but she had seen enough movies and shows to know this meeting was an attempt to plead out.

"Ms. Cabot I have asked for you to be here so that I could personally inform you that all the charges against you have been dropped." Sonya Paxton stated finally allowing a smile to fall across her face.

"Dropped? How? Why? Who?"

"Thanks to your attorney, other evidence was brought to light that exonerated you from the crime." Paxton explained "If he hadn't done such a thorough background search and testing you would be in that court room in the morning like you have been for the past few weeks." Paxton stood and headed toward the door "I know nothing will ever make up for the hell you have been through but I am sorry that you went through it. You were truly an innocent person that was caught up with the wrong person and just didn't know it. Any further questions that you have I'm sure Trevor can answer them for you. Now if you will please excuse me I have to go a draw up a new arrest warrant. I wish you the best Ms. Cabot."

Alex watched Paxton walk out of the room and shut the door behind her before turning to face Trevor "I want answers now."

"I know and I'll give them to you just not here." Trevor stated as he picked up his briefcase "Let's get you home so I only have to say this once."

Alex opened her mouth to argue but stopped when Trevor placed a finger over her lips "What I have to say I don't want to have to repeat more than once. So please, don't argue with me this time and just wait the twenty minutes to get home."

Alex gave in hearing the pleading tone in Trevor's voice. It was the same tone he used the day he came to Julliard to escort her home when her brother was killed in action. It was the tone he used when your life would forever be changed and not in a good way.

* * *

 **A/N: finally the truth is about to come out and I promise you our favorite brown haired detective will make an appearance. We would like to thank everyone who is reading, following, and favoriting this story. Since I get to spend the rest of this week at home out of work let's hope I can contain my ADD and get a few more chapters completed before I jump back into full swing at work.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex entered her house on auto pilot as every possible scenario passed through her head. They were as far-fetched as aliens had framed her to Kim had grabbed the wrong bag and they finally discovered that. Then there was the one where she was set up by some fellow dancers so that they could have her role with the ballet company. In truth that wasn't really too far out there since they had made it no secret that an American was chosen over them for the leading roll.

"Trevor I hope you are present with good news." Alexander stated as he stepped out of his office hearing a noise in the entranceway.

"I am." Trevor answered with a tight smile on his face "Where would you like to discuss the outcome."

"Let's go into the study there is more room there." Alexander stated motioning for them to follow him "Alexandra, get Trevor a drink."

Alex bit the inside of her jaw to keep from snapping at her father "Would you like some coffee, tea, bourbon?"

Trevor bit his cheek trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. Alex had always been the independent child that never conformed to what her parents wanted. It was honestly one of the traits he admired and if it wasn't for the fact that she was not only gay but like a little sister to him he would have asked her out long ago. Instead he gladly filled in the spot of big brother and dated her best friend, Serena.

"A glass of bourbon would be nice."

"Would you like your poison mixed with it or in a separate glass."

"Alexandra" her father admonished.

"Sorry father but I refuse to be a waiter. If I wanted to do that I would have never went to Julliard and worked at the local café instead."

"It will serve you well to learn how to" Alexander stated as he turned and fixed her with an icy glare "Maybe then you could find a nice young man like Trevor."

"Maybe his sister if he had one" Alex muttered under her breath as she walked to the liquor cabinet and poured everyone a drink.

Alex walked back and handed everyone their drinks before taking a seat across from Trevor.

"Tell me Trevor, how is the trial going." Alexander asked as he took a sip of his brandy.

Trevor took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He knew what he was about to tell Alex and her father would destroy her and he hated being the one to do it.

"The charges against Alex have been dropped."

"Trevor, her name is Alexandra; we do not shorten her name here."

"Yes sir, my apologies." Trevor stated "As of today at eleven all charges against Alexandra has been dropped and her record is clear once again."

"That is excellent news" Alexander breathed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders "How did you make that happen."

"I had sent a few of the bags confiscated to a private lab for testing and printing alone with your luggage." Trevor looked to Alex "Like you said Kim's prints were all over it because she packed the suitcase while you soaked in the tub."

"We both have admitted to that." Alex stated ignoring the look her father shot her.

"Her prints were also on the bags that I had tested and the bags customs had printed."

"That can't be." Alex whispered as she slumped back in her chair "Why would her prints be on the bags, unless she put them there."

Trevor lowered his eyes unable to look at Alex anymore as the realization hit her.

"Did she give you exclusionary prints?"

"No, she didn't." Trevor stated as always amazed at her knowledge of the law. It was also times like this that he was saddened that she chose to explore the arts instead of law school. He would have loved to oppose her in a courtroom.

"Then how did you know they were her prints?" Alex asked "it could all be a mistake."

"Her prints were in the data base because of a first offender conviction of trafficking in Heroin and meth." Trevor explained "That was why she was denied entrance to the FBI. With a first offender conviction, especially in drugs, you cannot be in Law Enforcement of any kind."

"But we did a background check on her when we hired her." Alex stated "This has to be a mistake she passed that one."

"Performing a background check for a civilian position will not show a conviction that was successfully completed for first offender status. It would only show if you ran a purpose code c on the NCIC database. That can only be done when you are arrested or applying for a job in the criminal justice field."

"Then how did you find out?" Alexander asked

"I now owe a friend that works over in the telecom portion of NYPD."

"There's no way that this is a mistake is there?" Alex asked even though she knew the truth. If she was honest with herself she had realized from the beginning that something wasn't right when Trevor started to ask her all the questions concerning Kim.

"I'm sorry Alex." Trevor whispered as he leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on her knee "After some extensive research it was discovered that she was using her position with you to smuggle drugs into the country."

"This wasn't her first time." Alex stated as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but no." Trevor took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly "her uncle is a known drug lord that resides in Mexico and has been under the watchful eye of the DEA. Unfortunately he does not cross over the US border so he's remained untouchable by them. What he does do, is enlist the assistance of fellow family members in exchange for a nice sum. Kimberly has been on the DEA's radar for some time now."

"Let me guess, because of my employment overseas that she pushed for."

"That and because she had started taking a few trips to see him and increasing her phone calls to him. I'm sorry. If you will sit back and think every country she pushed for you to visit and work for is also some form of a major drug supplier. If you remember she wanted you to do a tour in South America and that's a huge cocaine area." Trevor glanced from Alex's father back to her "Because of your frequent trips you were also placed on the watch list."

Alex stood and walked over to the window after watching the people below walk along the side walk she turned back around and faced both men who was patiently waiting for her reaction.

"The woman I love used me." Alex said in a weak and timid voice as she wrapped her arms around her in a protective manner. "I was en route to place a deposit on an engagement ring for her when you called me and come to the court house. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and she just used me and my name to smuggle drugs into the country."

"Which is why your mother and I have told you time and time again to stop this nonsense." Alexander stated standing from his chair. "From this moment on you will stop this dancing non sense and settle down. We have a nice man who will make an excellent husband for you."

"I've told you time and time again I will not marry a man. I am not interested in men."

"Alexandra Elaine Cabot, you have disgraced this family enough with your blatant escapades with women, strutting around on stage half naked, and now all over the news for alleged trafficking. We will not tolerate it anymore. You will live by our rules and marry a man or we will cut you a check and you will be out of our life forever."

Trevor could only look from Alex to her father in shock. He had heard stories about how controlling Alexander could be but had never witnessed it firsthand, until now.

"Then I will be out of your life forever father." Alex stated squaring her shoulders and holding her head up high "I will not conform my life to the way that you and society believes it should be. This is my life to live and I will live it in a way that makes me happy, not you. I love you and mom dearly but I refuse to be miserable to make you happy." Alex walked up to her father and hugged him tightly to her before releasing him "I love you daddy and I always will. Please, don't ever forget that."

Alex turned back and looked at Trevor with some of the saddest eyes he had ever seen before she walked out the Cabot household forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Now it's time to introduce Alex to a vertical pole and introduce her to our favorite brunette detective. ***insert evil grin here*** Let the fun begin LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex opened the newspaper to the want ads as she stirred some more brown sugar into her oatmeal. Thanks to false allegations of drug smuggling no company was willing to take a chance on her especially if they traveled. Once she learned she wasn't going to gain employment with a US company she attempted to find work outside of the US but discovered that because of the charges her name was on the no fly list. Since her dreams of dancing with a national company were destroyed she decided her best chance was to look on the local level.

"This is becoming hopeless" Alex said out loud as she began to close the newspaper back when an ad caught her eye.

 _Experienced dancers wanted for immediate start at high class, landmark establishment._

 _Well paid, includes outfit and shoe allowance._

 _Andromeda's 180 Riverside Drive, New York_

Alex quickly circled the ad as she tried to remember what high class landmark establishment could possibly be there. She knew the area well and for the most part it was a housing area with a few small local businesses between the buildings. She did remember from when she was a child there were a few dance studios that was around that area that she competed against in dance. Maybe they were still open and now hiring for dance instructors. It was a far cry from what she was used to but it would be a steady income.

A little over an hour later Alex stood outside the address as she stared at the sign above her before double checking the address against the one in the ads. It was the right address and another reminder of how far she had fallen from the top. What she thought was Andromeda's dance club was actually Andromeda's Galaxxxy, a gentleman's club. She took a deep breath and headed into the club fFiguring this was a job that could help her pay the bills till everything blew over and she could get hired by another ballet company.

"I'm sorry we're currently closed" A voice called from her right causing her to jump.

"No, I'm not here for the entertainment." Alex stated as she walked closer to the bar "I saw an ad in the paper about an opening for experience dancers. I'm here to try out for the position."

"Really" The brunette said walking into the light so she could be seen "I know a few positions I wouldn't mind trying out with you." She smirked as she looked Alex up and down "We can go up to my room and you can show me how experienced you are."

Alex trailed her eyes up and down the brunette that stood in front of her. She had short brown hair with brown eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul. She wore a white t-shirt that was skin tight and showed off every muscle she had, which was enough to make her heart beat faster, hell any ones heart beat faster. There was no doubt in her mind that if she turned around the jeans she was wearing was molded to her ass like a second skin. She wore a leather band on her left wrist that she could tell covered a tattoo on her wrist.

"I can tell by the hesitation you're considering it?" The brunette said with a smile that showed a perfect set of white teeth.

"I promise you" Alex said standing up straighter and glaring at the woman "You are not that lucky and lord knows I'm not that desperate. Now, can I talk to the manager or the owner about the position available?"

"Sure" the woman answered as she picked up a phone from behind the counter and dialed a number. After a brief conversation she hung the phone up and smiled at Alex "Go straight back through that curtain and take a left. The door will be down on your left. They are expecting you so go ahead and walk in."

Alex nodded as she headed off into the direction that, who she guessed was the bartender, instructed her to go. She glanced back over her shoulder as she pulled the curtain back and fought the urge to shoot the bartender a bird when she winked at her. She would be lying if she said the bartender wasn't her type but she had learned the hard way what love could lead you to.

"Are you the one here for a job?" A voice called out pulling her from her thoughts as she entered the office.

"Yes ma'am" Alex stated shocked to find a woman as a manager of a club like this "I'm Alex Cabot."

"Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth Donnelly but everyone calls me Liz and this is my wife Lena." Liz said as she shook the blonde's hand noticing the look of shock she tried to hide. "Amazed that a woman owns a place like this?"

"I am" Alex said laughing at being caught "I always figured only men would own establishments like this not two women."

"Actually its' three women who owns Andromeda" A familiar voice said as she entered the room and faced the blonde "Liz, Lena, and myself." Olivia extended her hand to the blonde "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, but I'm Olivia Benson, one of the owners and bouncer."

Alex felt her stomach plummet to the ground as she shook the brunette's hand. As if her life couldn't get any worse she had just told off one of the owners of the club, not that she didn't deserve it.

"Alex, please take a seat" Olivia stated as she walked over and leaned against the wall nodding to Liz to start the interview.

"Where was your last place of employment?" Liz asked after glaring at Olivia. She knew that look in her eyes and hoped that this time it wouldn't cost them a dancer.

"I was a professional ballet dancer with The Bolshoi Ballet but when I was younger I studied all different forms of dance."

"You've never been an exotic dancer?" Liz asked looking from Lena to Alex.

"No I haven't and I honestly don't know that much about it but I am willing to learn." Alex stated hoping that the fact that she had no experience as an exotic dancer wouldn't be held against her. "It couldn't be much different from some of the other dances I have taken."

"Oh honey, there's a big difference from going to a horizontal pole to a vertical one." Olivia stated chuckling to herself when she noticed that Alex's jaw clenched tighter. "What I want to know is why is someone who danced with one of Russia's leading Ballet company is now in my office wanting a job."

Alex sighed as she looked down at her hands "My now ex lover was using my status as an international dancer and smuggling drugs into the country. It was discovered on my most recent re-entry into the US and I was charged with. Thankfully I had a good attorney and was able to clear my name. Because of that, it has put a mark on my name and no company will give me a chance."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Olivia said feeling bad for the blonde "It takes years of practice and you have to be the best of the best to land a role with The Bolshoi Ballet."

Alex could only nod as she stared at the brunette in amazement. There wasn't many people who knew the different ballet companies in the world and she would have never taken Olivia as one of the few who did.

"The issue at hand is not your past run-ins with the law but the fact that you have never danced at an exotic club before." Liz stated as she leaned forward pulling Alex's attention from Olivia to her "Why don't you do a little performance for us so we could see what we're working with? Give us a feel of how much training it would take to place you on stage."

"I'm sorry, a performance?" Alex asked as she looked at all the women in the room "You want me to strip for you? All of you?"

"Alex, if you can't strip for the three owners, women at that, how are you going to do it for the clients, which are usually men?" Olivia asked as she raked her eyes up and down Alex's body.

Alex felt her body give an involuntary shiver at not only the way Olivia said her name but the way she looked at her. It was obvious she was the type of woman who could make you feel as if you were the only one in the world. She couldn't help but wonder how many women that had helped her bed in the past.

Olivia stood mesmerized as Alex stood and began to dance, slowly undoing each button. Every bit of moisture she had left her mouth and traveled south as Alex draped an arm over her shoulder and began to dance on her. If she danced on stage like she was for her she would quickly become a favorite.

Liz and Lena watched the interaction between the two women and shook their heads. It was not uncommon for Olivia to date a dancer, despite what they said, but there was something different in the way that Olivia looked at Alex.

"Welcome to Andromeda's Galaxxxy" Lena stated with a smile once Alex had completed her dance. "Now all we need to do is come up with a stage name for you."

"Angel" Olivia whispered as she pushed off from the wall she was leaning against and strode toward Alex stopping in front of her.

Alex felt an involuntary shiver course through her body from the intensity of Olivia's stare.

Olivia placed her left hand on Alex's right hip and cupped her face with her right hand. Her eyes darted back and forth as if they were trying to see deep into her soul as she unconsciously stroked the peace sign tattoo on Alex's lower hip. She tightened her grip on Alex and guided her closer to her.

Alex felt herself become light headed as she fought to focus on her breathing and not pass out from the intensity of Olivia's stare.

"Blue Angel" Olivia said more to herself than anyone else as if she was testing the name out for herself. She repeated the name once more as a ghost of a smile crossed her face "Your stage name will be Blue Angel."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex took a deep breath as she entered Andromeda. Tonight would be her first night of performing and she was as nervous as she could be. She had spent the last three days watching Youtube videos on pole performances and had actually practiced some of the moves in her apartment. She was never so thankful that her window faced the alley way and her only view was of the brick building next door as she was at those times. She could only imagine what someone would think if they had seen her. Now she could only hope that when it came down to it she would be able to actually perform for total strangers.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but this is a closed practice." A tall black man, who had his hair pulled back in a ponytail said as he approached her.

"Fin, she's a new dancer" Olivia called out as she approached the two "Alex I would like you to meet OdafinTutuola, one of our other bouncers."

"Nice to meet you" Alex said as she extended her hand to him.

"Likewise and please call me Fin." Fin stated smiling at the blonde as he shook her hand. "If you ever need anything let me know."

"I will and thank you." Alex answered with a smile on her face.

"Alex if you will come with me I will show you to your dressing room and introduce you to the other dancers" Olivia stated glaring at Fin as she motioned for her to step in front of her.

"There are a few rules you need to be aware of that will get you terminated immediately." Olivia stated as she fell into step beside Alex "We are a respectable gentleman's club and we do not promote sleeping with the customers. If you are ever in the VIP room and they offer to pay you extra for some form of sex and you accept, you will be terminated. If you ever agree to meet a customer after your shift solely for sex you will be terminated."

"So you don't encourage us to sleep with clients?" Alex asked. What she knew about exotic clubs was from the movies and Trevor and she had learned from both of them if you paid enough a stripper was willing to do almost anything.

Olivia stopped walking and turned to face Alex "I understand that some clubs do but we do not. We are a club for exotic dancers not a cover for prostitution. If that is what you're looking for, or want, this is not the place for you."

"No it isn't" Alex replied quickly "I…"

"So you just assumed." Olivia interrupted her narrowing her eyes.

Alex bit her bottom lip as she looked away from Olivia. There was something unsettling about staring into Olivia's eyes too long and not in a bad way either.

"It's a common misconception" Olivia stated softening her tone when she saw the hurt on Alex's face. She had to fight the urge to pull her into her arms and comfort her. "Come on let's go and meet the ladies."

Alex looked up and smiled at Olivia as she began walking beside her once again. "Is there any other rule I need to know that will immediately get me fired?"

"About the only other thing I can think of is any form of drug use or excessive drinking on the job."

"My life is screwed up because of drugs, that weren't even mine so you don't have to worry about that here. If it makes you feel better I am willing to submit to random drug tests."

Olivia stopped in front of a door and turned to face Alex once again "Until you give us a reason not to trust you we are not going to do that."

"Thank you"

"Now, last and most important rule, is that No means no. If you tell a customer no and they continue to harass you, come on to you, or God forbid attempts to force them self on you, let either myself, Fin, or one of the other bouncers know. We will have them escorted off the premises and banned if it is bad enough. No means no and there is no gray area, do you understand. I don't care what excuse they have or give."

"I do" Alex stated shocked to see such fire in Olivia's eyes.

Her first impression of Olivia was that she was quite the player and there was something in her demeanor that made her consider that a woman didn't tell her no without consequences. Now seeing how adamant Olivia was about the subject she was rethinking her first impression of the brunette. Something told her for the months ahead Olivia would constantly challenge whatever perception she came to.

"Ladies" Olivia said opening the door and motioning Alex to enter "I would like you met, Alex Cabot. Her stage name is Blue Angel and she will be replacing Melinda."

"I certainly see where the blue part in your name comes from" A woman who was very slender with long flowing dark brown hair said as she approached Alex "You have to have some of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I'm Abby, AKA, Ms. Texas Tease but believe me" Abby said with a smirk as she trailed her eyes up and down the blondes trim body "I will not only tease you but oh will I please you."

"Abby" Olivia snarled as she unconsciously took a step closer to the blonde.

"Looks like you're out of luck" Casey said walking around the brunette playfully punching her arm as she laughed "Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Casey but my stage name is Ms. Candy Apple. You have to excuse her she tries to bed every dancer that walks through the door, much like Olivia here."

Alex couldn't help but smile at the red head. There was something so warm and inviting about her that instantly made you feel at ease.

"Hey" Olivia said feigning hurt "I do not bed every dancer in here or every woman I met."

"Oh don't play that" Amanda said leaning back in her chair to look at Olivia "As of right now I can tell myself and Alex here are the only ones that you haven't bedded. That's only because Fin beat you to it and I can tell she has better taste then the likes of you."

"The woman throwing insults my way and who is about to have a short career with Andromeda is Amanda, whose stage name is Ms. Georgia Peach. Please ignore what she is saying. I promise you I do not sleep with every dancer or bed that many women."

"Don't get your boxers in a wad" Amanda said laughing as she walked up and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek "You maybe a player but I wouldn't want anyone else watching over me while I'm working, well except for my boyfriend." Amanda turned and smiled at Alex "I'm not just saying that for her benefit. When you are on the stage, on the floor, or in the VIP room you want either her or Fin to have your back. They don't hesitate to put a customer who gets a little handsy out of the club."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Alex said chancing a glance at Olivia. She couldn't help but wonder how someone who was classified as a player, apparently lived by the use and lose philosophy, could be so protective at the same time.

"Any questions" Olivia asked pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"None that I can think of" _or voice out loud_ Alex thought to herself.

"In that case, I will leave you ladies alone to get acquainted. You know where to find me if you need me."

Alex couldn't help but stare as Olivia exited their dressing room. The pants and t-shirt she wore today were just as tight as the ones she wore on the day they met but they seem to show off more muscles. She felt her mouth go dry as she wondered what it would be like to feel those muscles contract and release as they brought her over the edge again and again. Even if everything she had learned about the brunette so far meant it would be for only one night. Then again that would be for the best since the only thing that love ever did for her was destroy her.

* * *

 **A/N: For everyone that is reading and following this story myself and Little Miss Nicap thanks you. For those that are impatiently waiting for the strip scenes get ready to surrender your cyber ones to one hot blonde.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex took a slow deep breath in and slowly exhaled it in an attempt to calm her raging heart. She kept repeating to herself that this was the same as if she was doing a ballet show. The only difference was that by the end of the performance she would be completely naked while total strangers placed money in her garter belt. Okay there was a big difference between being an exotic dancer and a ballet dancer but at the moment she needed to put her pride aside and come up with the rent money for next month. she was determined not to touch another dime her father gave her and replace what she had used.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Olivia asked walking up behind the nervous blonde placing her hand on her shoulders causing Alex to jump "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok and yeah I don't necessarily want to do this but I have to." Alex exhaled and tilted her head to side so she could look at the brunette "I have bills to pay and this is what you hired me to do."

"I can always find you a different job." Olivia stated shocked at the urge she had to protect the blonde from the limelight and the scum who would encounter once she danced on stage. The thought of men going home at night and jacking off to images of her in their head was something she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Thanks but I'll do what I was hired to do."

"If you change your mind or can't work the vertical pole" Olivia responded laughing "We can always use shot girls."

"Why don't you go sit by the stage and get some money ready" Alex said pushing Olivia away as the announcer began to speak. "I have every intention of taking everything you have tonight."

Olivia felt a flood of wetness between her legs and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning out loud. What she wouldn't give for the blonde haired beauty to take everything she had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight at Andromeda's Galaxxy we have nice surprise for you." The announcer stated as a slow song began to play in the back ground "A new dancer who we are positive you will love as much as we do. Prepare to be taken to heaven by Blue Angel."

Alex exhaled one last time as she began to take short but confident onto the stage. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that was slit all the way up the front displaying her long, lean legs with every step she took. She couldn't help but feel a boost of confidence as she heard the crowd whistle at her.

Alex took a slow turn so that her back was to the patrons as she began to walk toward the back of the stage making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips. After three steps she stopped and raised her right hand in the air while placing her left hand on her hip. She gyrated her hips back and forth as she lowered herself to the ground and back up.

Olivia could only stand to the side with her mouth wide open as she watched Alex. She knew from her audition she could dance but this was a whole new level.

Alex spun on her heels and faced the crowd as she ran her hands up and down her body while tossing her hair back. She snapped her head upright and locked eyes with Olivia. Taking slow and calculated steps one foot in front of the other while twisting her hips Alex walked toward to the end of the platform. Stopping in front of two men who were by the stage she bent over and slowly ran her hands up her right leg to where her skirt was hooked together and unclasped it. Opening it up she held on tight as she turned in quick circles allowing it to flow freely behind her as if it was a cape.

She released the skirt and squatted down in front of the two gentlemen placing both hands on her knees as she gave them a sultry smile as she opened and closed her legs while bouncing slightly. She winked at them as they each placed money in her garter belt. Blowing them a kiss she reached behind her to unzip the top of the dress. Keeping it close to her body she spun around and moved toward the other side of the stage.

Olivia felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth as she watched Alex bend over in front of a group of men who was pushing each other to reach her. She motioned for Fin to move closer to the group in case one of them thought to reach out and grab her. God help them if they did.

Alex glanced up and could see the tightness in Olivia's jaw as she bent over in front of the young men who were all waving money at her. Still holding onto her top and maintaining eye contact with Olivia, she began to shimmy her shoulders allowing the top to slowly fall off her upper torso. She reached out and ran her hand along a customer's face as she handed another her top.

Standing she reached out and grabbed the pole as she twirled around it. Stopping she reached up and made sure she had a tight grip on the pole as she hoisted herself up in a sitting position before folding herself over and wrapping her legs around the pole. She released the grip she had on the pole and extended herself so that she was head first toward the stage. Slowly she made her way down the pole using only her legs until she could place both her hands flat on the stage floor. Lifting her head she caught Abby's eyes and winked as she ran her right foot down the pole until her left leg was perpendicular to her body. Releasing the pole and completely straightening her left leg out she bent it over her body until she was able to plant it on the stage floor.

"Sweet Jesus" Abby moaned witnessing how flexible Alex was as she came to stand by Olivia "I wonder if she can perform that move in bed? That tattoo on her hip. Lord what I wouldn't give to trace it with my tongue."

"Abigail" Olivia growled clenching her teeth even tighter together. She clenched her fist together at her side and shook with anger as she fought the urge to lay her best friend out.

Alex released the pole with her right foot and slowly brought it down in the same manner as her left leg until it was planted firmly on the stage. Griping the pole with both hands she carefully walked them up the pole and her feet backwards until she was standing up right once again. She reached up and shook her fingers through her hair, teasing it, giving it the wild and somewhat freshly fucked look, as she danced back toward the start of the stage.

"Baby take it off" A patron shouted as he began to toss money on the stage.

Alex blew the customer a kiss as she reached behind her and undid the sequenced bra and allowed it to slip from her body before tossing it in his direction.

Olivia narrowed her eyes as the man caught the garment and held it close to his chest. He had done nothing wrong but catch the bra that Alex had tossed at him and yet she wanted nothing more than toss him out of the club. If she didn't get control of her emotions soon she was going to end up tossing every customer in the place out. What she couldn't understand was how one dancer was having such an effect on her.

Alex smiled at the crowd as she tossed both arms to the side and began to shake her breasts at the crowd, causing the tassels that were covering her nipples to twirl as the song ended. She slowly lowered her arms and bowed in the direction of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for Blue Angel" The announcer said as everyone in the place began to clap and whistle at Alex as she walked behind the curtain into the staging area.

* * *

 **A/N: I would have to say having two broke toes and stuck sitting at a desk for the next 8-12 weeks does have its advantages. As long as the paperwork stays down I should be able to have regular updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you did that" Alex said laughing as her and Casey entered Andromeda. She had been working at the club for over two months now and they had really hit it off. To the point, that with the help of Trevor on Sunday, she was able to get fully moved into Casey's apartment.

Casey wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind and placed her head on her shoulder "You know you loved it" she whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Alex turned her head slightly and kissed the red head on the cheek "I'll love it even more if I can get a repeat performance tonight once we get off."

"I will gladly give you as many repeat performances you want tonight at my apartment."

"If the both of you don't get back to the dressing room to prepare for work tonight you won't have to wait till you're off work" Olivia stated from the bar trying her best not to slam the glass she was cleaning onto the counter and shattering it when she overheard their conversation.

Abbie could only stare at her friend as she watched Alex walk to the back of the club. She had seen her with several dancers and various different women, but never once had she encountered this side of Olivia, the jealous side. Hell they often shared the same women, never at the same time, and there was never any jealous between them. But the day she asked Alex out, Olivia had pulled her to the side and swore to every God available, she would personally kill her if she hurt her in anyway shape or form. That was when she realized that Alex was different to Olivia and she backed off. They had a rule that when and if they ever found a woman that they fell for the other would never intervene or pursue them. Even though Olivia was refusing to admit it, Abbie could tell she had fallen for the blonde the day they met.

"You know you could ask her out" Abbie stated as she saddled up to the bar and took a seat.

"The same way you can mind your own business." Olivia stated tossing the rag she had at her friend.

"I think we both know that will never happen." Abbie answered as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her friends' cheek "But we can dream right."

"Yeah" Olivia answered as she turned away from Abbie and began stacking the new bottles of liquor onto the shelf.

Alex walked out from behind the curtain and watched Olivia stack fresh bottles of liquor onto the shelves for tonight. She could see each well defined muscle on her back contract and release each time she bent over and lifted another box up to the counter. She wanted to reach out and trace those muscles with her hands so bad.

Olivia continued placing the bottles on the shelves as she watched Alex through the mirror. She could see that she had a slight blush covering her and that her breathing had increased as she watched her. These were the times that made her feel like she could apologize for their first meeting and ask her out. The change in her facial features when she always turned around was what always stopped her. Alex would look as if she was disgusted by the sight of her and that look destroyed her.

"Olivia" Alex whispered as she approached the brunette.

"Hey Alex" Olivia answered as she turned around with a box in her hand lifting it higher to place it on the counter in front of her.

Alex could only stare at Olivia's biceps as she lifted the box and placed it on the higher counter. The woman had better defined biceps and triceps than most men she knew. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would feel like to know those muscles were flexing as they lifted her up and took her against the wall. She could feel her muscles contracting, as if they were gripping the phallus she always imagined Olivia would use on her. Trying to keep it buried deep inside her but releasing it so she could pull out and thrust it back into her even deeper.

"Alex" Olivia said as she bolted over the counter and quickly made her way to the blonde. She was worried that she was about to pass out with the look that passed over her face and how she began to sway. She wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her to the nearest chair "Here just have a seat and try to relax. I'm going to get you some water."

Alex reached out and wrapped her hand around Olivia's upper arm almost moaning when she felt the muscle contract "I'll be fine just give me a second."

Olivia turned around and squatted in front of the woman and gently moved a few strands of hair out of her eyes "Alex if you don't feel well its ok. You can go home."

"I'm fine I promise. I just became light headed all of a sudden. I guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."

"Alex, listen to me" Olivia whispered as she placed a hand on her knee squeezing it in comfort "I know you think I'm quite the bitch but I promise you I'm not. Go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow. You will never have to force yourself to work here when you are sick. We more than understand that sickness happens."

"I appreciate I do. I promise you I'm fine. I skipped breakfast this morning and I became light headed. I'll eat one of my power bars I keep in my locker and I'll be fine." Alex said as she stared into Olivia's brown eyes that was full of concern.

"If anything changes let me know and you can go home."

Alex nodded in relief when Olivia accepted her answer. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to her how she became light headed because she was imagining what it would feel like to have her take her against the wall.

"Was there something you needed, then" Olivia asked standing back up and taking a step away from the blonde. She was so close to breaking one of her rules by offering her room upstairs so she could rest. She wished she could figure out what it was about the blonde that made her want to break every one of her rules.

"I needed to inform you of an address change." Alex answered thankful the brunette had moved away from her so that she could form a complete thought. "I wanted to do that before we started today."

Olivia walked over to the bar and leaned over to grab a piece of paper and something to write with. When she glanced up at the mirror she couldn't help but smirk when she noticed that Alex's eyes were glued to her ass. Acting as if she couldn't reach her items she kept her eyes on Alex as she tightened her muscles and reached even farther. She felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth and settle between her legs when she witnessed Alex not only licking her lips but squeezing her legs together.

Alex squirmed in her chair as the building pressure became unbearable. She would give anything to be alone right now so she could take care of herself. Hell she would give anything to have the balls to walk up to Olivia and tell her to fuck her on the bar. At this point anywhere she wanted to as long as she got the release she so desperately needed.

"What is your new address?" Olivia asked as she positioned herself sideways so she could keep her eyes on the blonde.

Alex pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it "its 202 Riverside Drive Apartment 3c"

Olivia stopped writing and glared at Alex "That's Casey's apartment."

"Yes, it is. She asked me to move in with her, which I was able to do this past Sunday. I just wanted to make you aware so you could make the changes on my file." Alex said as she stood and smiled at Olivia before she turned and headed back for their dressing room.

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she watched Casey smile at Alex as she entered the dressing area. She balled the piece of paper up and threw it across the bar as hard as she could. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to storm into the dressing room and lay Casey out before taking Alex against the wall till she was begging for a break. Instead she snatched her jacket off the bar, informed Fin he was in charge for the day, and left before she did something she knew she would regret.

* * *

 **Allow me to apologize for the delay. I wanted to finish A life changed so I could divide my attention between this story and Upside Down Pineapples. Now as long as my muse cooperates and doesn't start a new story in my head I will hopefully maintain regular updates between the two. My intent is to alternate between the two on updating. But you know what they say. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is your warning Olivia is completely OOC for this chapter. I just ask that you trust me and Little Miss Nicap as we take you down this bumpy road. Neither one of us have let you down yet and we don't plan too anytime soon. Little Miss Nicap its not exactly how we talked about it going but its close enough.**

* * *

Olivia brushed the snow off her jacket as she entered the club and looked around. By the time tonight was over she was going to be over the blonde not matter how many women it took. She slid her jacket off her shoulders and made sure to tuck her shirt in tighter to show off her muscular body as she walked up to the bar.

"Haven't seen you around lately" The bartender said as she placed her usually beer in front of Olivia "Work been keeping you busy?"

"You could say that" Olivia answered as she took a long swig of her beer before turning around and looking over the dance floor "Anything new?"

"In the corner"

Olivia looked over in the direction the bartender was talking about and smiled. The woman who sat alone at the booth looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long black hair that was flowing freely and a pair of brown eyes that sparkled. Pushing off the stool she made her way to the woman.

"Mind if I join you?" Olivia asked as she walked up to the table. Once she was closer she could see that she was wearing a tight black top with lace that left nothing to her imagination. Discretely running her eyes down the length of her body she saw she was wearing a short black skirt with a pair of come fuck me heels. This woman had come to the club with the same thing in mind as Olivia.

The woman glanced down at Olivia's feet and trailed her eyes up her body. The jeans she wore were skin tight with a slight tear in the knee. The white t shirt appeared to be two sizes too small for her but showed off her well developed muscles. When hers connected with Olivia's brown eyes she could see the fire and anger in them and swallowed hard. She knew that look was a look of revenge against someone and would lead to a night of mind numbing sex.

"Please" The woman said as she motioned for Olivia to have a seat and extended her hand "I'm Diane."

"I'm Liv" Olivia answered as she shook the hand and slid in across from the woman "On the chance of sounding cheesy I haven't seen you in here before."

"Couldn't you come up with anything more original" Diane said laughing.

"I could but I didn't want to come across as to brazen or forward." Olivia answered as she licked her lips.

Diane smiled at the brunette as she scooted around the booth and placed her hand on her knee allowing her fingers to trail up and down her thigh. "No need to beat around the bush."

Olivia swallowed hard as her body came alive under her hand. It had been a while since she had any relief, two months to be exact. For some reason since she met Alex she hadn't been able to sleep with any woman and pleasuring herself was becoming old. Come hell or high water that was ending tonight. "Are we going to sit here and tease each other or find someplace where we can get to know each other even better?"

Diane squeezed her thigh and leaned forward "Meet me in the bathroom in two. We can find some quick relief there. If I like what I receive I have a room and a body that will be yours all night."

"It will be mine." Olivia stated with extreme confidence as she led the woman's hand to between her legs and grip the phallus she was wearing.

Diane squeezed her legs together and moaned before sliding out of the booth. She couldn't wait till she got the brunette back to the motel. If she thought she could last till the motel she would have been dragging her out the door instead of leading her to the bathroom for a quickie. She had been eyeing her since she entered the club and watching those muscles ripple under them clothes had done her in. For the first time ever in her life she was willing to approach and proposition a woman instead of waiting till they came to her. The only thing she knew was that she needed and wanted the short haired brunette and in a few minutes she would have her.

Olivia took a long swig of her beer as she watched Diane walk to the bathroom. She could tell from the way she was walking that she was horny and that it wouldn't take too long in the bathroom. Maybe if she like what she received in there she could finally rid the desire for Alex from her body. Hell with any luck before they left for the motel maybe she could convince the woman to add a third to their all night party. It had been a long time since she had a threesome. Hell it had been a long time since she heard the moans of a woman other than hers.

Diane smiled as the brunette locked the bathroom stall door behind her. "What took you so long?"

Olivia pushed the woman against the wall and raised one of her legs so that it was wrapped around her waist. "You know they say great things come to those who wait."

"I've waited long enough" Diane stated as she guided Olivia's fingers to her core "Now I think it's time to be rewarded. Don't you?"

"I agree" Olivia whispered as she ran her fingers up and down her soaked core. She positioned her hand so she could enter her with two fingers when she heard a familiar voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"Why?"

Olivia's eyes flew open and felt the air leave her chest when she saw the blonde haired beauty that had been haunting her staring back at her. The pain she saw in the deeps of those deep blue orbs made her feel as if she had been suckered punched in the gut.

Diane opened her eyes when she felt herself being pushed away and her leg drop to the ground. If it wasn't for her quick reflexes she would have wound up on her ass.

Olivia released Diane as if her body was burning hers. She stumbled to get the door unlocked before she rushed out of the stall and making a bee line for the sink. She almost didn't make it before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink. She splashed cool water onto her face as she took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her rolling stomach.

"What the hell?" Diane asked with her hands on her hips. She was seconds away from what she knew would be bliss but now it appeared as if the brunette was repulsed by her.

"I can't" Olivia mumbled as she splashed cold water on her face before looking at the woman in the mirror.

"Look" Diane stated in a calmer voice "Both of us know and agree that it will go no farther than tonight. Hell I have a husband at home who thinks I'm working late and I'm sure whatever bitch sent you seeking comfort from a stranger won't mind me screaming your name. So this can stay between us."

Olivia smiled at the woman before looking down at the ground. She came here with the intention of screwing another woman, or maybe two, in hopes of forgetting about the blonde that has tormented her. Instead she found herself feeling guilty and ashamed for simply touching another woman. Unable to look at herself or the woman anymore she stumbled out of the bathroom, apologizing. She threw some cash toward the bartender as she snatched her jacket from her and quickly made her way out of the bar and into the freezing New York night.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex gasped as she stumbled backwards and into Casey as Olivia jerked the door to the club open and stepped in. She was as white as a ghost and appeared to be shaken. Her hair was wet with flakes of snow caught in it and it looked as if she had raked her fingers through it several times.

Olivia looked up at Alex and gave her a tight smile. She was wearing the jeans and t-shirt that she wore into work this morning with a light jacket.

"Olivia, are ok?" Alex asked as she tentatively reached her hand for her.

"Yeah" Olivia automatically responded as she shook her jacket off her "is that what you're wearing?"

Alex looked at Olivia in confusion "Yes, I'm off and heading home."

"Oh" Olivia mumbled as she appeared to still be in a daze. She looked Alex up and down once more before she stepped closer to the blonde. She took her jacket and placed it around her pulling it tight against her. "Here it's snowing."

Alex lifted the jacket up to take it off her when she caught a whiff of perfume. She brought the jacket to her nose as she glanced at Olivia. That was when she noticed mark on Olivia's neck and the smudged lipstick stain on her collar. Alex jerked the jacket off and slung it in Olivia's face shocked that she caught it so quickly.

"What the hell" Olivia almost shouted as she caught the jacket before it struck her in the face.

"Why the hell would I want to wear your jacket when it smells like another woman?" Alex asked outraged that Olivia had gone off and been with another woman "Better yet why the hell do I want to wear your jacket?"

Olivia quickly advanced on Alex and placed the jacket around her shoulders using the lapels to pull her against her "You want to wear the jacket because it's snowing out and getting very cold. This light jacket you're wearing isn't going to keep you warm on your way home. That's why you want to wear the jacket."

Alex felt her breath catch in her throat as she threw her hands up and against Olivia's chest to catch herself when Olivia pulled her against her. She was inches from her face and could only stare at her lips. She started to lean forward, her body acting on its own, to kiss Olivia when she saw the lipstick stain out of the corner of her eye. Alex shook her head as she pushed Olivia away from her.

"I don't know what your deal is or what you are trying but we need to get one thing straight right now." Alex said taking a deep breath trying to get her raging hormones under control. She was starting to feel like a teenage boy whenever she was around Olivia "I don't give players the time of day. If I wanted to be used I would still be with my ex."

"At least I don't have to ask for repeat performances" Olivia shot back as she glared at Casey.

"I think now would be a great time for everyone to calm down and go their separate ways before they say something they will regret." Lena stated as she quickly rounded the bar and stood between the women.

Alex took the jacket off and handed it to Lena as her and Casey walked by the two women.

Olivia reached out quickly and grabbed Casey by the arm "If you're going to be with her the least you can do is give her your jacket. Learn how to treat her before you break her heart."

Casey patted Olivia's hand and smiled at her before quickly following Alex out onto the street. She understood where Olivia was coming from and what she was trying to do.

"What was all that?" Lena asked as she followed Olivia back around the bar.

"It doesn't concern you" Olivia mumbled as she grabbed an unopened bottle of Vodka and headed toward the back of the club.

"It does when it affects this club" Liz answered snatching the bottle of Vodka out of Olivia's hands and setting it on the counter "If you think for one minute we are going to let you down your sorrows you can forget it. We watched it with your mother do it and the day we buried her we swore to never let you do that."

"It's my life." Olivia stated as she reached for another bottle of liquor "I will live it how I see fit. Not that it matters anyways. She will never look at me the way I look at her. I ruined that the first time I met her."

Liz and Lena looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Olivia had never been one to express her feelings and this side of her was a shock to them. It also showed them that she cared for the blonde a lot more than they assumed.

"Come on" Lena stated pulling a chair out and taking a seat at a table "Come here sit down and listen."

Olivia walked over and took a seat, acting like a child in trouble "Yes ma'am"

"I think it's time we told you a story."

"Lena I'm not ten anymore there's no need to read me bedtime stories."

"You may not be our little ten year old anymore but this is probably a story we should have told you long ago." Lena stated as she smiled at Liz. "We all have that player side in us. Some of us control it better than others but it is inside all of us."

"Lena you gave me this speech when you caught me with three different women in as many nights." Olivia stated standing "I am careful. I never bring them back here, I never lead them on, and I am tested on a regular basis."

"Of all the lectures we've given you since we acquired custody of you that is what you remember."Liz stated as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration "I can say I'm thankful that you listened and took heed of that information but that's not what we want to tell you about."

Olivia exhaled as she took the seat again. She hated it when they felt the urge to sit down and lecture her over something. Thankfully it wasn't something they did often so when they did do it she really tried to listen.

"I was twenty five years old, and believe me when I say, I bedded more women than you have." Lena stated laughing when she saw the shocked look on Olivia's face. "What didn't think I was wild at one time?"

"As far back as I can remember you have always been with Liz and so in love that it's sickening at times."

"You're right I am madly in love with Liz. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on her but it was hell on earth to get where we are." Lena stated smiling at the woman who held her heart the first time she laid eyes on her "I was much like you. Every new dancer that walked through that door I wanted to take to bed and I did. Some I would bring back for a few extra rounds but all that changed the day Elizabeth walked into the club looking for a job. From the second she walked in and asked to speak to the manager I wanted her. But not like I did everyone else. I wanted to know her darkest fear and her happiest moment. I wanted to see her smile and laugh and know I was the cause of it." Lean reached out and pulled Liz into her lap "Believe me those thoughts terrified me because I swore I would never fall for someone like that."

Liz placed a loving kiss on Lena's cheek as she adjusted herself in her lap before turning to face Olivia "I was much like Alex. I was terrified to let her close to me because I knew her reputation and I didn't want to be used and tossed to the side like I was common trash. It was actually your mom who helped me and encouraged me to give her a chance."

"Mom did?"

"Yeah, I had run into some financial issues and she offered to let me move in with her. It was a win-win for the both of us. My bills were cut in half and she was able to save money so she could attend college. She so badly wanted to go to school to be a teacher."

"When I found out that she had moved in with your mother I went after her" Lena picked up "I cornered her one day in the back and I accused her of being a backstabbing bitch and trying to steal the woman I wanted. I had confided in her how much I wanted Liz and asked for her help. Instead it looked as if she was using all the information to bed her herself."

"Mom wasn't gay."

"Olivia we have taught you that love doesn't see gender. I know without a doubt had Lena been a man I would still be where I am today. She is, without a doubt, my soul mate." Liz answered "What my beautiful wife didn't know was that Serena was encouraging me to take a leap and go out on a date with her. That beneath this tough exterior and playgirl attitude was a woman who could make me happy and love me unconditionally."

"While I was jealous as hell of your mother she was also teaching me to fight for what I wanted." Lena looked at Liz and smiled "I wanted Elizabeth Nicole Donnelly till the day I died."

"So you asked her out and lived happily ever after." Olivia exhaled "How the hell does this help me."

"Because she turned me down the first few times I asked her" Lena explained "As a matter of fact her words were I don't give players the time of day. You need to find yourself another slut to disrespect because it won't be me."

Olivia felt her jaw drop open as she stared at Liz.

"Oh don't look so shocked, you've heard me say much worse."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh and nod her head in agreement. "I see that you finally agreed."

"I was tired of her asking me." Liz stated with laughter in her voice "I agreed, figuring she would just take me to a motel sleep with me and finally leave me alone."

"Instead I took her out to dinner and we just walked around Central Park." Lena answered "After a while I walked her home, told her I had a great time, and kissed her on the cheek."

"I thought that after all that chasing she did she wasn't interested. I went in and told your mom all about it and that was when she informed me that Lena had been working hard the past few months to change. I had been under the impression that she was still sleeping with different women and those that had come on too her she politely declined."

"It's amazing the changes we are willing to do for the one that we love" Lena sighed as she smiled at Liz "We dated for months before I ever attempted to sleep with her and when we did make love it was explosive."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Olivia said holding up her hands "I don't need to hear this."

"You're right" Liz said as she stood up from Lena's lap and ruffled Olivia's hair "From what I've heard from the dancers you're quite experienced in that area."

Olivia blushed as she looked away. Liz and Lena had raised her since she was ten years old and the thought of them hearing about her sexual escapades were embarrassing.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at Olivia's reaction as she leaned forward and took Olivia's hands in hers "You have to decide, do you want to keep this lifestyle up or change and go after a woman who could very well be your soul mate. But that is something that you have to decide on your own. And it also means you can't stumble in here with lipstick on your collar and what appears to be a hickey on your neck."

"I didn't sleep with her" Olivia said as she took a deep breath and released it "I was going to but I saw Alex and I couldn't. I physically got ill when I tried to."

"That means you got it bad already, kiddo. It's time to take a long hard look at yourself and make some changes" Lena said as she stood and placed a kiss on Olivia's head "If you need help or have questions you know we're here for you. We love you."

"I love you guys too" Olivia responded as she stood and headed for her apartment upstairs. She knew Liz and Lena was right. It was time to take a long hard look at herself and her life.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter has left some burning questions in your mind and we promise they will be answered in due time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Alex watched the brunette from across the room. Since their fight the night before Olivia had barely acknowledge her presence. It almost appeared as if she was intentionally trying to keep her distance which was a stark contrast to what she was used to. What really tugged at her was the fact that her eyes had dark shadows under them as if she hadn't slept any. Her eyes, the eyes that always appeared haunted, seemed more haunted today than ever before.

Alex had often found herself wondering how a woman so young could seem so haunted. It was the look that you saw in faces of police officers or soldiers after they had seen more than their fair share of evil. Not a look you would see on a bouncers face. Then when she really thought about it she knew very little of the brunette, except what Casey had shared last night.

Olivia had inherited her portion of the club from her mother when she had passed. When Alex had asked what had happened all Casey would share was that her mother had died when she was young and she was raised by Liz and Lean. For her graduation present Liz and Lena had signed her mother's portion of the club to her. To say she was shocked to discover the brunette held a Master's in Business Management with a minor in Accounting would be an understatement.

From what Alex could understand Olivia was originally to take over all accounting aspects of the business. Instead she asked Liz to maintain her position as the accounting executive and allow her to become head of security. After a long discussion it was decided that she would become head of security and revamp their system, especially after one of their dancers was attacked.

After that incident Olivia had fired almost every bouncer in the club and hired Fin, a friend of hers from College, to work with her. Together they began one of the strictest hiring processes for bouncers any club could ever had. Not only was there new requirements for the bouncers but she implemented several new rules for the dancers. The most important that she never allowed any flexibility on was that they must leave in at least pairs but preferably groups. That was one rule that Alex had become very thankful for on several occasions, having ran into customers waiting for them on the streets.

"You know you could go and talk to her" Casey said as she walked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. "Find out what is going on?"

Alex leaned against the red head and sighed "Every time I make my way toward her she almost runs in the opposite direction. It's almost like she's scared to be near me."

Casey turned the blonde around and lovingly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes "Honey you were pretty rough with her. I mean, you did compare her to your ex, which we both know is the reason why you lost everything. I think the only way that could have possibly been any worse was if she had beaten you. I know it doesn't seem like it but she will not tolerate anyone who forces a woman or puts her hands on a woman."

"She takes a different woman to bed nightly and then tosses them to the side but she doesn't tolerate anyone forcing a woman or putting their hands on a woman. How is that different?" Alex said with a huff.

"The difference is that when she takes a woman to bed she's up front about it." Casey answered as she ran her hands up and down Alex's arms "We are told that it's a no strings attached and can walk away at any moment. She has never and will never lead a woman on in that aspect." Casey ducked her head down and caught Alex's eyes "I won't lie, one night with her is amazing and will have you falling for her in the first five minutes. I have never met one woman who is willing to deprive herself the release she is craving so badly just to make sure you're satisfied. I've had a few one night stands in my life and most of them left me aching for release I never achieved. But that night with her," Casey closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath in before releasing it "That was one of the best nights of my life."

"Glad to know where I stand" Alex stated as she playfully pushed Casey away from her.

"You know where you stand" Casey whispered as she pulled the blonde back to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Please, go and talk to her. You do have to at least have a working relationship with each other."

Alex nodded in agreement as she turned and faced the brunette. Taking a deep breath in she slowly made her way through the maze of tables over to where Olivia was at. She found it amazing that even though she had her back turned to her and she was wearing tennis shoes that Olivia still moved as if to avoid her.

"Olivia" Alex called out softly.

Olivia turned closed her eyes and swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. Praying that she this would be short and to the point she turned around to face the blonde "Yes, Alex."

Alex felt as if she had been suckered punched with the amount of pain that she saw in Olivia's eyes. She had to fight the urge to step forward and pull the brunette in her arms. "I wanted to say that I was out of line last night and that I'm sorry."

Olivia gave a weak and painful smile as she glanced down at the floor "No Alex I was in the wrong, not you." Olivia stopped and held up her hand when she saw Alex open her mouth to speak "I had been outside and knew how cold it was. I was only trying to give you my jacket for the night so you wouldn't have been so cold on the walk home. I should have been more specific and I wasn't. I really am sorry."

"Oh ok" Alex mumbled too shocked to form any words. When she came over here she was thought it would be like it always and Olivia would flirt with her. Instead Olivia appeared to be the most defeated person she had ever met and that included herself.

Alex started to turn to leave when she felt Olivia's hand on her arm. She felt relief flood her and turned around for whatever smart ass comment Olivia was going to say. The smile that had crossed her face quickly fell away when she looked into Olivia's eyes.

"I" Olivia forcibly swallowed a few times before she continued speaking "I just wanted to say that Casey is good for you. She will treat you right and you deserve that. I wish you two the best and I want to apologize for my behavior to you in the past."

Alex reached out and covered Olivia's hand with her own. She wanted to pull her into her arms and sooth her pain away. She wanted to demand to know what happened between their fight last night and this afternoon. She wanted to know where was the Olivia that pissed her off to no ends but turned her on at the same time. But the look in her eyes and her demeanor told her not to ask so instead she forced a smile on her face and whispered thank you before turning and walking away.

* * *

 **A/N: I know the chapter is short and the weight was long which was not my intention. You can blame the new department I am attempting to get hired on with. They just pushed 90 days worth of investigations and testing in a 3-4 week period. I am also going to say trust me if you are a faithful reader of my stories you know that there is always a method to my madness.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **I know there's been a delay in my updating of all my stories but life decided to step in and uproot all my plans. I know this is a short chapter but I needed it as a lead in.**

* * *

Alex smiled as she performed a lap dance for a customer as she watched Olivia, who was arguing with Liz and Lena, from across the room. It had been over three months since that fateful night that seemed to change everything. Any time that Alex would approach Olivia it seemed as if she was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing and would make their conversation as short as possible. Alex truly missed the Olivia that always snuck sexual innuendos into their conversation not the Olivia that seemed to watch every word that came out of her mouth or how she acted around her.

The one constant that remained with Olivia though was her protective nature and there had been several times that Alex was thankful for it. One time a customer had became a little too handsy and before she could even signal for someone Olivia was by her side escorting the gentleman out. Another when she was walking into to work and ran into a regular customer on the street that began to follow her and proposition her. She had never been so thankful to bump into Olivia as she was leaving the bodega down from the club as she was that morning. Most recently, and what had helped them gain their friendship back, was the past week with Casey out with the flu.

" _What are you doing?" Olivia asked walking out from behind the stage in time to see Alex walking toward the door to leave._

 _Alex looked at her in confusion. She wasn't exactly sure what she was asking her or why she was asking her._

" _Are you leaving?" Olivia asked as she approached the blonde but still kept some distance between them._

" _Yeah" Alex said shaking her head and exhaling the breath she realized she was holding. "I'm finished for the night."_

 _Olivia looked around the empty room and then back to Alex "I know you're not about to walk out of here by yourself? Alex, I have a rule about dancers leaving alone. I will not bend on that rule.."_

" _I'm the only one left so…" Alex started to answer but quickly stopped when she saw a look come across Olivia's eyes._

 _Without thinking Olivia advanced upon Alex until she had her backed against the wall. She lowered her head down till she could feel Alex's short rapid breaths on her lips. It was taking every ounce of strength she had not to take Alex where she stood. "There is a reason why I do not allow dancers to leave by themselves. Do not ever let me catch you trying to walk out of here alone again."_

" _I didn't want to bother you" Alex almost moaned out as she fought the urge to clench her thighs together to stop the sudden throbbing that appeared between her legs. It looked as if any minute Olivia was going to take her against the wall and personally she couldn't wait to have her legs wrapped around her waist._

" _Bother me, please bother me." Olivia whispered as she reached up and cupped Alex's face and gently ran her thumb below her eye and stepped even closer to her till her body was almost completely pressed against hers "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."_

 _Alex closed her eyes and started to lean into her touch. The thought of having Olivia's weight pushing her into the wall was almost more than she could handle. She pushed her hand up Olivia's torso until her hand's was resting on her shoulders. Just as she went to wrap her arms around her neck and pull her body flush against hers when she felt Olivia jerk her hand away as if it was on fire and take a step away from her._

" _I'm so sorry" Olivia whispered as she ran her hand over her face "Alex, I'm sorry." Olivia turned away from the blonde and started to step away "I'll get Fin to walk you home."_

" _I want you" Alex whispered as she reached out and grabbed the brunette by the wrist pulling her back toward her "I want you to walk me home, not Fin."_

" _Alex I shouldn't" Olivia started to say but was stopped when Alex placed her finger over her lips._

" _I respect what you are doing and have been doing Olivia" Alex said as she lowered her hand "As much as it has aggravated me and pissed me off, I miss the old Olivia. I'm tired of seeing the fear in your eyes that you are overstepping your boundaries. You're constantly tense and it's putting a strain not only on our working relationship but everyone's as else. So, I want you to walk me home tonight and for us to talk. We have to find an agreeable end to this and we are going to find that tonight."_

" _Ok" Olivia answered with what resembled a small smile on her face "Just let me grab my jacket."_

The walk to her apartment had started out as a very quiet and awkward experience until Alex had pulled her into a local café she always passed by. Over a cup of coffee they had finally reached a mutual agreement and by the time Olivia had escorted her to her apartment door she was laughing at the jokes Alex was telling her.

"Hey Alex have you seen Olivia?" Abbie asked pulling her from her thoughts as she made her way through the room on auto pilot.

"She was arguing with Liz and Lena a few minutes ago that's the last I saw of her." Alex stated looking around for the brunette as well.

"Shit" Abbie growled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Abbie is everything ok?" Alex asked stepping forward and placing a hand on the woman's biceps. She could tell that something had her frustrated and upset.

Abbie glanced at the blonde and could see the concern in the blonde's eyes "Yeah everything is fine I promise. I just need to be able to talk to her for a few minutes and I was hoping to do that on my break but it looks like I will have to catch her before I leave tonight."

"If I you need anything just let me know" Alex said as the stage lights went dark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The announcer said as a beat began to play in the back ground "We have a wonderful treat for you all tonight that I'm sure you will love. It has been a while since this beauty has graced our stage but there is no doubt in my mind that she will quickly become a favorite once again. Ladies and Gentlemen let's hear it for Ms. Risky Business."

Alex leaned against the wall as she waited for the lights to come on. She couldn't help but wonder who the new dancer was that was about to perform. There had been another woman in earlier that day asking about a job as a dancer and figured they had hired her. Her jaw dropped open and she inhaled sharply when the stage lights suddenly turned on and she stood there staring at a leather clad Olivia Benson, who was about to perform.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth as she stared at Olivia on stage. She was wearing a leather shorts that had two snaps on either side of her hips. Her top was a vest that was held together with three buttons on the bottom. Instead of the traditional "stripper heels" Olivia was wearing a pair of short biker boots that held a silver buckle on the front and zipped up on the sides. What really caught her attention was the growling of a lion in the background and the whip that Olivia carried in her hand.

Olivia slowly moved forward bringing the whip down sharply with each step, causing the customers to shout and whistle.

"She's a dancer" Alex mumbled more to herself than to Abbie who was still standing by her.

Abbie looked from the blonde to her friend on stage and smiled "She danced her way through college even though she had a full ride to Columbia University. She only takes the stage now when we're really short or by special request. I'm willing to be that it's the former and not the latter with Casey out."

"Oh" Alex almost groaned as she automatically began to walk closer to the stage.

Olivia caught sight of Alex walking toward her out of the corner of her eye and waited till she was by the stage before she turned in her direction. She could see the shock written all over her face but what she wasn't prepared for was the slight flush that was covering her face and body. Alex was getting turned on watching her on stage.

Alex trailed her eyes up a set of extremely toned legs to a set of abs that she knew most men would die for. They were so well defined that the only thing Alex could think of was trailing her tongue across them and feeling every ridge with her tongue. She instinctively darted her tongue out and licked her lips as her eyes trailed on farther up Olivia's body to her very full breasts that were protruding from the vest she was wearing.

Olivia carefully brought the whip down and across Alex's right cheek and then back across her left causing the blonde to jerk her head up and glare at the brunette.

Alex felt a jolt to her center when Olivia took the whip across her face and fought to keep from moaning out loud.

Smiling at the blonde, Olivia trailed the leather tip of the whip down Alex's nose, across her lips, between her breast, and then back up.

Alex sucked her bottom in and bit it as her body automatically arched into the touch of the whip. The flood of wetness was going to be obvious to everyone when she walked away from the stage.

Olivia leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips before handing her the whip. She glanced up at Fin and silently communicated with him to keep his eye on Alex before turning back to the crowd.

Alex raised her hand and traced her lips where Olivia had just kissed her. She could still feel the slight pressure against her lips and the taste of Olivia. A taste that she not only wanted to have again and again but one she knew she could become addicted to.

Olivia danced over to the other side of the stage and motioned for one of the patrons to come closer. It took all she had not to laugh out loud when he jumped up and almost tripped over his own two feet to get to her.

Liz shook her head as she watched Olivia work the stage. She had always been a natural and able to make each person feel as if she was dancing strictly for them. It was times like this that she reminded her of Serena.

Olivia ran her fingers along the collar of the leather vest, down the opening around the swell of her breasts, to the two snaps that held it together. She unsnapped the top button and winked at the gentleman that stood in front of her mesmerized by her movements. She trailed her hand back up her body and between her breasts before grabbing each side of the vest and fanning it open in a teasing manner.

"Come on baby get naked" A man called from the crowd.

Olivia ran her hands down her sides to the bottom button as she unbuttoned it quickly and turned away from the crowd. She glanced back over her shoulder and locked eyes with Alex as she lowered it off her body till her back was fully exposed.

Alex attempted to swallow several times but failed to gain any moisture in her mouth as she watched Olivia expose her body to her. Even though there was a room full of men who were whistling and tossing money at Olivia she felt as if she was specifically dancing for her.

Olivia spun the leather vest over her head and tossed it into the crowd as she turned around.

Alex felt the air leave her body as she stared at Olivia's tone body and breast that were now exposed to her. What she wouldn't give to be able to reach up and take the tassels off so she could take the dark covered nipples in her mouth. There wasn't an inch of her upper body she didn't want to worship and at the moment and she didn't care if the whole club watched.

Olivia ran her hands up her rib cage until she cupped her breast in her hands. She carefully massaged and squeezed them causing the men to become even louder than what they already were.

"Come on baby take it all off for us."

Olivia cocked one eyebrow as trailed her hand back down her body to her shorts.

"Yes please take it off" Someone else shouted as he tossed money on the stage.

Olivia looked up and shook her head no at the crowd as she reached out and grabbed the pole once again.

Alex found herself groaning along with everyone else in the club when Olivia shook her head no and grabbed the pole instead of taking off her shorts. She was ready for Olivia to take the shorts off and expose herself to her and everyone else. Hell if she didn't soon she was liable to jump on stage and remove the shorts for her.

It took all Olivia had not to laugh when she heard the crowd groan in disapproval that she wasn't ready to take her shorts off. It had been almost three years since she had been on stage and she was beginning to realize how much she missed it. Especially when she saw the look and the way that Alex was unable to keep her eyes off her while she was on the stage.

There was nothing Alex wanted more than to climb on the stage and fully undress Olivia. She stepped closer to the stage and placed her hands on it to hoist herself up on the stage. She stopped when the black boots landed just millimeters away from her fingers.

Olivia had noticed that Alex was about to climb on the stage as she was climbing up the pole and decided to stop her. She knew the crowd would go wild if she joined her on the stage but she didn't trust herself enough to stop her where needed.

Alex swallowed hard at the pure desire that was written all over Olivia's face. She could also tell that her restraint was quickly waning.

Olivia grabbed each side of her leather shorts while she maintained eye contact with Alex. It seemed as if everyone in the club disappeared as she slowly unsnapped each button before tossing them at Alex.

She felt as if she was a kid at Christmas as she watched Olivia slowly unbutton each snap on her shorts. She thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen when Olivia finally removed her shorts and tossed them to her.

Olivia winked at Alex as toyed with a tassel that covered her right nipple.

Alex's eyes grew wide as they darted from Olivia's chest to her face.

Olivia laughed as she shook her finger no at Alex before turning and walking away from the blonde.

"Fuck" Alex moaned as Olivia walked away from her and she clenched her thighs together. She knew no amount of masturbation would help her gain the relief she so desperately needed now.

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep focused on dancing but was failing miserably. There was nothing more she wanted than to jump off the stage and place Alex on it as she dropped to her knees. If the flush on her face and dilation of her eyes was any indication she was as aroused as she was there was no way she would be able to keep her hands off her tonight.

Alex smiled as she watched Olivia miss a few beats on the stage and she could tell by the patch of wetness on the g-string that she was turned on like she was.

Olivia sighed in relief as the song ended and the lights dimmed on stage. As soon as she could she left the stage and weaved through the dressing room praying she wouldn't run into the blonde on her way. If she did she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself and would take her against the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

Abbie watched Olivia from the doorway. Since her performance she had been so tightly wound that everyone in the building could feel it. Everyone except Alex, who apparently had a death wish, had spent the rest of the evening avoiding her, hoping that her mood would improve. Pushing off the wall she took a deep breath in and prayed that her news would place Olivia in a better mood.

Olivia looked up from stacking chairs on the tables when she heard someone approaching. She released the breath she had been holding when she realized it wasn't Alex coming near her. After her performance she had spent the evening attempting to avoid the blonde and it seemed as if the blonde was intentionally crossing paths with her. It took all she had not to push the blonde against the wall and take her during each encounter and she wasn't sure she could keep that up now.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Abby asked as she carefully approached Olivia.

Olivia flipped over another chair and placed it on top of the table "Sure what do you have going on?"

"I umm" Abbie mumbled as she nervously ran her hand through her hair "I slept with Casey."

Olivia looked up at Abbie with a confused look on her face. It was no secret that she had slept with Casey a few months back. What she didn't understand was why she was telling her this now.

"Last week" Abbie added upon seeing the confusion on Olivia's face.

Olivia felt anger surge through her as she gripped the chair in her hand so tightly that her knuckles was turning white. This information was going to destroy Alex.

"Liv?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Olivia asked forcing herself to release the chair before she swung it across Abbie's face. "You know she's with Alex."

"And as soon as Alex finds out she will leave Casey and you can come in and save the day."

"Do you ever think" Olivia growled through clenched teeth as she slammed her fists down on the table "This will destroy Alex."

"At which time you can step up and be the shoulder she needs to cry on and then get the woman that you want."

Olivia's anger finally snapped as she reached out and snatched Abbie by the collar of her jacket "I want her to come to me because she wants me not because you slept with her girlfriend and gave her no choice."

"I was doing you a favor" Abbie whispered as she clawed at Olivia's hands attempting to break free of her grasp which was useless.

"A favor, a favor" Olivia snarled "What type of favor is it when I know the only reason she is with me is because once again a woman she trusted broke her heart. Have you not seen how happy she is?"

"Yeah, but now as soon as she finds out you can make her happy."

Olivia released her grip on Abbie and turned her back to the brunette. She took a few deep breaths to cool her temper down before she said or did something she will regret for the rest of her life.

"You need to understand that her happiness is the most important thing to me." Olivia choked out her voice full of emotions."I would rather see her happy and with someone else than miserable and with me. If that means that for the rest of my life I have to be the friend who stands by and watches as she spends her life with someone else, than that's what I am."

"What about you? What about your heart and happiness?"

"She is my heart Abbie" Olivia answered finally turning back around to face the brunette "She is also my happiness. It just so happens that they are both tied to her and she's not with me. Sometimes people are lucky enough to met their soulmates and spend the rest of their lives with them and some people can't. I happen to fall in the latter category."

"So, for the rest of your life you're just going to sit by and encourage her to be with someone else, not fight for her."

"You didn't see how happy she looked the day I watched her from the backroom." Olivia exhaled as she flopped down in a chair and hung her head in what appeared to be defeat "It was such a genuine smile when Casey walked up and wrapped her arms around her." Olivia raised her head and looked at Abbie "The love radiating from her was more than I would ever deserve or could ever give her. So to answer your question, Yes, I will spend the rest of my life just sitting by and encouraging her to be with someone else. Especially if she smiles and laugh like she does with Casey." Olivia stood and placed a grim smile on her face "If it comes down to it Abbie I will be there at her wedding as her friend and watch her marry Casey or whoever she's with as long as she's smiling."

Abbie had to look away when she saw the amount of pain in her friend's eyes. It amazed her how for the first time ever Olivia was not fighting tooth and nail for what she wanted.

"There's not a ring on her hand so you still have a chance."

"No, I don't" Olivia answered glancing at her watch "I ruined that the first day I met her when I was my usual cocky self and said some things to her I never should have said."

"Make it up to her now." Abbie answered finally taking a chance and taking a step closer to Olivia. "Show her the soft side that we all know you have."

"You will never understand till you find that one you love but I run the chance of losing her friendship if I pursue her now. I know I wouldn't survive that. So, I'm just going to keep on like I have been doing. Being the best friend that hears all about how great the lover is and all the while I'm dying inside."

"But…"

"No buts Abigail" Olivia said holding her hand up to stop Abbie from talking more "This how it has to be, so please just stop. This is my hell to live."

"How do we handle the fact that I've already slept with Casey?"

"I don't know" Olivia whispered as she looked toward the dressing room "If you tell her it will destroy her and if you don't it will destroy her. There is no way to admit this without hurting her in some way shape or form. I wish there was but there isn't."

Abbie studied her friend for a few minutes. She could see the pain that this was causing her just like she could see the love she held for the blonde when she looked at her. At that moment she hated herself more than she ever had before as she realized the corner she had backed Olivia into. She also knew that in the end despite what she felt and thought at that moment that her sleeping with Casey would be the best thing for Olivia and Alex


	17. Chapter 17

Alex shivered as she watched Olivia from across the room. Olivia had been cold and distant to her ever since she had walked out and found her and Abbie talking in quiet voices. She had attempted to get Olivia to talk to her on the walk but was met with the proverbial cold shoulder. When they had arrived at her building she invited her up like she did every night but last night she had refused. It wasn't the refusal itself that had hurt Alex it was the pained expression she saw in her eyes and on her face. It was almost as if it hurt her to be physically near her.

It was that look that had not only caused her to cry herself to sleep last night but lead her on a mission of determining what was bothering the brunette. Over the past couple of weeks they had grown closer and had willingly shared their past and feelings with each other. Last night it was as if Olivia had reverted back to the woman who did everything in her power to avoid her. There was no way she could lose her best friend.

"You do know it is easier to unstack the chairs if you actually remove them from the table and place them on the floor." Liz stated as she approached the blonde who was obviously lost in thought.

"Sorry, I guess my mind is elsewhere today." Alex answered as she tore her eyes from Olivia and back to her task at hand.

Liz glanced over in the direction that Alex was looking and smiled to herself she remembered the days of watching a brunette from across the room. "So, would you like to tell me what argument you two have had?"

Alex glanced up at Liz and then at Olivia "We haven't had an argument" Alex answered collapsing in the chair she just pulled from the table and placed on the floor "Her and Abbie had an argument last night before she walked me home and she's been distant ever since I've tried to get her to talk to me but she's shut me out like before." Alex looked up at Liz with tears forming in her eyes "Last night when we reached my apartment and I invited her in she declined but had a look on her face as if it physically hurt her to be near me."

"That's how they get when they get in an argument. It has nothing to do with you." Liz stated as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder "give her a week and she'll process the hurt she's feeling and apologize to you."

"But it is because of me" Alex sighed as she finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes "I overheard their conversation by accident. Abbie slept with Casey in hopes of getting us to break up so that Olivia could ask me out. She's so mad at Abbie right now because of it and refuses to talk to me hoping to avoid hurting me more. How do I correct this?"

"You don't correct anything between them. The only thing you need to correct is your relationship with Casey." Liz stated as she smiled at the blonde. It didn't go unnoticed that every chance she had her eyes traveled to where Olivia was standing. "I do have a favor to ask of you if you can do it."

"Sure" Alex answered her eyes still glued to Olivia who was now in a very adamant conversation with Casey.

"I have a special VIP coming in for a private after hours showing and I was wondering if you would be willing to perform for them. The pay is double what you would normally receive but it will be after hours and you will be alone with the customer. They have requested that no bouncers be in the room at the time though. Normally we wouldn't honor this request but because of who it is we are willing to do so. I want you to understand that you have the right to refuse and that is fine. I just wanted to offer the job to you first."

Alex glanced from Olivia then back to Liz and smiled. She knew the type of money that a dancer could bring in when they worked the VIP room and the fact that the customer was willing to pay double was the selling point for her. "I would love to work the VIP room tonight. I'm fine with there being no bouncer available because I know that you would never allow it if you didn't know and trust this customer."

"Thank you" Liz answered as Lena walked up to them "I will have everything set up for you later and your outfit for the dance as well. Just come by the office before the last dancer gets on stage so you can change clothes and prepare ok."

"Yes ma'am" Alex said as the two women walked away.

Alex felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she stood in the corner of the black room. She took a slow and steady breath in and released it in an attempts to slow her heart rate. She wiped her sweaty hands together as she glanced around what she could see of the VIP room. She had never danced in there before and was a little nervous about dancing without an audience or the bouncers nearby. She knew Liz and Lena would have never allowed this if they didn't fully trust the person. They were as adamant about their dancer's safety as Olivia was.

The thought of Olivia quickly sent her mind racing. Olivia had spent the day attempting to avoid her until it was nearing closing time. That was when she finally approached her and told her she would be happy to walk her home again tonight but she would have to wait for about an hour. There was something she needed to do. The look on Olivia's face almost brought her to her knees when she informed her that she had plans for that night and there was no need for her to wait to walk her home.

Alex was pulled from her thoughts and her eyes darted open as she heard the door slowly creak open. She felt that familiar tug in her lower stomach and her heart began to beat even faster when she saw the silhouette in the doorway. She felt her body automatically began to calm itself and relax as she drank in the sight. There was no doubt in her mind that no matter what she would always feel this way about the woman who held her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: please don't hate me since its been forever since I've managed to update this story. The good news is as of this past Tuesday I am off of FTO. The bad news is I have been told that since I am one of the harder workers and I come with so many certifications already it will be rare I will get a tower or sit down post. Man that sucks. Myself and Little Miss Nicap hope you are still reading this story, enjoying it, and want to say thank you for your patience in the gaps of updating. I know I have left you with a nice little cliff hanger but I hope it won't be for too long.**


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia sighed as she opened the door to the VIP lounge. She had heard a sound in the room just as she went to walk by and decided to investigate. There had been times in the past that customers had snuck into the VIP room and waited till they heard the dancers leaving before stepping out of the room. She was reaching for the light switch and preparing herself to confront an angry customer when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Leave the lights off" Alex stated with more confidence than she felt at that moment.

"Alex, what are you doing in here?" Olivia asked as she flipped the light on despite Alex's order to leave them off. She felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth and quickly go south when her eyes landed on the blonde.

Olivia quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her as she slowly raked her eyes up Alex's body. Alex was dressed in a tight black pin stripe suit with a creamed colored shirt that was opened just enough to expose a hint of lace on her black bra. She wore a pair of black heels that accentuated the muscular form of her calves that she had gained from her daily runs. Her hair was in a bun on top of her hair with a few strands that had fallen loose framing her face. What really caught Olivia's eye and attention was the pair of black framed glasses that she wore. Never in her life had she ever found a pair of glasses as erotic as the pair that framed Alex's blue-grey eyes.

Alex felt a confidence come over her that she had never felt before as she watched the look of desire and longing cross Olivia's face. She threw her shoulders back as she stood straighter and fixed Olivia with a glare that would make anyone quiver where they stood "I instructed you to leave the lights off, now do as I say."

After seeing the look Alex was giving her, Olivia numbly reached around and flipped the lights back off despite her need to continue to stare at the blonde.

Alex took slow controlled steps toward Olivia as the sound of each step she made resounded off the walls. She had to bite her lower lip and fight back the urge to moan out loud when she saw how rapid Olivia's chest was rising and falling.

"Go and sit in the chair" Alex whispered as she slowly walked around Olivia, never touching the brunette.

Olivia fought to force her legs to move and do as Alex wanted. In her heart she knew this was wrong because of Alex's relationship with Casey but at that moment she didn't care. At that moment it took all she had not to spin around push Alex against the wall and fuck her hard and fast. Besides with her reasoning Casey had already cheated on her with Abbie so what did it matter if she accepted a little lap dance.

"You are always so tense" Alex stated as walked up behind Olivia and placed her hands on her shoulders. She began to massage the knots she discovered while working her thumb up and down each side of Olivia's neck.

Olivia's head fell forward and she moaned at the feel of Alex's hands on her body. She had received many massages from women she had been with in the past but none had ever made her feel as if her body was on fire.

"You know" Alex whispered as she moved around till she was standing in front of Olivia "I can always help you relieve some of that tension."

"Casey" Olivia forced herself to whisper. She needed to stop this before she hurt Casey the way that Abbie will hurt Alex if she ever discovered the truth. She could live with some of her past escapades but she couldn't live with that.

"I would prefer not to add another to this dance" Alex answered as she leaned forward and slowly raised her body up allowing it to rub against Olivia's.

Olivia's hands reached out to grab Alex by the waist and pull her back against her body.

"I'm sorry we have a no touching policy here." Alex answered as she pushed Olivia's hands away despite the fact she wanted nothing more than her to grab her and pull her against her.

"That goes for customers" Olivia answered as she reached for Alex again "I happen to own this club"

"Just because you're an owner of the club doesn't mean you're exempt from the rule" Alex stated in a shaky voice as she pulled a scarf from her pocket and tied Olivia's hands behind her back "That should help you keep your hands to yourself."

Olivia twisted her wrists in the scarf as her fingers blindly reached for the knot in the center. She had never been one to be tied down or surrender control but with Alex it just seemed right.

Alex slid her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms "You know I have dreamed about performing a private show for you. But every chance I got to be alone with you, you would push me away."

Olivia's head spun in the direction of Alex with a shocked look on her face. She wanted to perform a private dance for her despite the fact that she was in a relationship with Casey.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the shocked look that crossed Olivia's face. She grabbed the remote that Liz had given her and pressed play allowing the music to flood the room. She closed her eyes and allowed the music and desire for Olivia guide her movements.

Olivia felt as if she was going to hyperventilate as she watched Alex's hands trail up and down the shirt she was wearing.

Alex could hear Olivia's breath hitch every time she stopped at a button and acted as if she was going to unbutton it and the small groan when she didn't. Deciding that she was enjoying torturing the brunette as much as she had tortured her for the past few months she released one button and then turned away from Olivia.

Olivia pulled at the restraints as she pulled forward when Alex turned away from her.

Alex looked over her shoulder when she heard the chair scoot across the floor. She caught Olivia's eyes and felt her knees almost buckle at the pure look of desire she saw burning in them. Having first-hand knowledge at the hidden strength that Olivia possessed she knew it wouldn't be long before she would rip the scarf from pulling on it.

Olivia took a deep breath trying to calm herself but was failing. She wasn't sure how much more restraint she had left in her when Alex looked over her shoulder at her with the best come fuck me eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

Alex slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she turned toward Olivia.

Olivia groaned as Alex undid each button on the shirt and exposed her taunt stomach to her. How many nights had she dreamed of tracing her tongue around her navel as she brought herself to climax after climax screaming her name to an empty room?

Alex pulled the shirt back and allowed it to fall off of her. She ran her hands up her sides and cupped both her breasts through her bra. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Olivia that was squeezing and teasing her nipples through the thin cloth.

"Please" Olivia pleaded praying that Alex would stop her teasing.

There was a part of Alex that really wanted to continue to torture Olivia the way she had tortured her but the pleading in her voice stopped her.

"Please what?" Alex whispered in Olivia's ear as she leaned down making sure her cleavage was just inches from Olivia's face.

Olivia's eyes were clued to the two perfectly shaped breasts that were inches from her face. She leaned forward and slid her tongue in the valley between them, moaning when she heard a gasp from above her.

"Ma'am" Alex struggled to say as she stepped away from Olivia "There is no touching or licking off the dancer's within this establishment. If you violate the rules one more time I will have you thrown out of here do you understand?"

Olivia darted her eyes up to Alex's and noticed they were dark with desire, she licked her lips slowly and fought the urge to smile when she noticed Alex squeeze her legs together.

Fuck, Alex thought to herself, she had every intention of using this opportunity to teach Olivia what it felt like to be teased like she had been but it was quickly backfiring. Especially since the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was to rip the skirt off of her and just straddle Olivia's face.

"Nothing to say now?" Olivia asked her cockiness returning seeing how hard Alex was struggling to maintain her composure.

Regaining some of her determination hearing the cockiness in Olivia's voice reaffirmed her resolve to tease the brunette. She reached up to the side of the skirt and slowly lowered the zipper. She chanced a quick look at Olivia and her whole body quivered when she saw her squirming in her seat.

"Fuck me" Olivia groaned out as Alex stepped out of the skirt and stood before her in a pair of matching black lace thongs and bra.

With assured steps Alex made her way to Olivia and straddled her lap. She reached up and released her hair shaking it free before leaning over and nipping on Olivia's ear lobe.

"I would but" Alex whispered between kisses that she trailed down Olivia's neck till she reached her pulse point "I'm not some cheap whore you can fuck in the VIP room."

Olivia rolled her head to the right giving Alex full access to her neck while her hips automatically bucked up against the blonde. She knew she was nearing her breaking point and if she didn't stop Alex soon she would be past the point of no return.

"Alex, please" Olivia almost cried as she tried her best to pull away from the assault on her neck.

"Please what" Alex hummed as she rotated her hips trying desperately to get the friction she needed to send her over the edge.

"I can't" Olivia gasped as she twisted in an attempt to stop the blonde "You're with Casey, I can't do this to her."

Alex stopped and pulled back to stare down at the brunette. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when she saw the war raging in her eyes and the silent tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Then it's a good thing" Alex stated as she gently cupped Olivia's face in her hands and swiped the fallen tears away with her thumbs "I'm not with Casey and for the record I have never been with Casey."

* * *

 **A/N: We told you guys to trust us when everyone seemed so shock that Alex was with Casey. Please remember there is always a method to my madness and I will admit we did decide to torture you guys since you jumped to conclusions. I know it was wrong but it was so fun. What can I say its the only riling up I can do where I don't end up putting my life in danger and follow it with a shit load of paper work. I know most of you guys were expecting some erotic stripper outfit. I decided that Alex's outfit for this scene should be what we all know and love. besides let's face it there's nothing hotter than Alex in one of her pin stripe suits with those black framed glasses. God bless the wardrobe department of SVU.**


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia jerked her head back and stared at the blonde. She was pretty sure she had imagined what she had wanted to hear but the look on the blondes face told her differently. Did she misconstrue everything she had seen and heard between the two women?

"Casey is nothing more than a close friend of mine." Alex stated pulling Olivia from her thoughts "If it wasn't for her I would probably had been living on the streets months ago."

"Wha…" Olivia cleared her throat "What?"

"Were you not listening to a word I said?" Alex asked fixing Olivia with her glare again.

"I was a little distracted" Olivia stated shifting in her seat trying to get the constant throbbing to subside some so she could concentrate better.

Alex's head fell forward on Olivia's shoulder as she shifted and the rough denim fabric rubbed against her sensitive clit. Without thinking she began to rotate her hips and rub herself along Olivia's muscular thigh.

"Alex Alex" Olivia groaned out as she fought hard to concentrate on stopping her instead of ripping the scarf in two and fucking her where they were.

Alex's body shook with need as she forced herself to stop when she was seconds away from what she knew would be one of the best orgasms of her life. She carefully raised her head and stared into brown orbs that was full of questions and need. She knew that Olivia wanted this as much as she did but she wanted and deserved to have questions answered. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and undid Olivia's hands before lifting herself off of the brunette.

Olivia quickly reached out and pulled Alex back to where she was and held the blonde there. She was terrified that if she allowed the blonde to move away from her she would wake up and all this would be a dream like always.

Alex felt her throat constrict and tears start to form in her eyes when she saw how opened Olivia was as she looked at her. For the first time since she met her she was completely opening herself up to her and Alex knew that had to be one of the hardest things the woman beneath her had probably ever done.

"I moved in with Casey a few months ago when I was being evicted out of my apartment." Alex began to explain again in a shaky voice. "I was so determined to return all the money to my father that I had cut myself extremely short. My power had already been cut off and it was getting colder every day. I had already sold my Cashmere jacket for a mere fifty dollars so I could buy food to last me the next week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked her heart breaking even more for the blonde in front of her. "I would have helped you."

"I didn't want anyone to know" Alex answered no longer able to look at Olivia "Casey only found out because she showed up one day out of the blue wanting me to go with her somewhere. I sat in my apartment shaking because I was so cold hoping she would go away. What I didn't count on was her ability to talk my landlord into opening the door. She walked me out of there and back to her apartment where I some of the best sex I've ever had."

"What?" Olivia growled as she clenched her jaw and a scowl crossed her face.

"Wanted to make sure you were still paying attention" Alex said laughing as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on Olivia's lips.

Olivia reached up and cupped Alex's face in her hands "I always listen when you are talking to me."

Alex smiled as a tear slid down her cheek and Olivia gently kissed it away.

"So Casey allowed you to move in with her to get you back on your feet." Olivia stated as she made a mental note to do something nice for the red head and apologize for what she had said to her earlier in the evening.

"She's been a savior to me" Alex answered laying her head on Olivia's shoulder sighing when she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight against her "I begged her not to tell anyone here and she agreed not to. She did want to tell you though when you started mentioning things about us being a couple. Luckily she's the type of woman who won't break your confidence no matter what."

Olivia nodded in agreement knowing all too well how Casey will keep a secret unless it was detrimental to your health or safety. Lord knows she knew plenty about Olivia that she had never shared or would share with anyone.

"I thought it was best to keep it like that because you stopped chasing me." Alex pulled back and stared deep into Olivia's eyes "You are the playgirl type looking for your next notch on your bedpost." Alex quickly placed two fingers on Olivia's lips when she opened them to argue with her silencing her "That was what I thought in the beginning and I had already been hurt by one woman I didn't need to be hurt by another."

"Now?"

"Now, I see a different Olivia than the one I met months ago. I see a woman who has worked hard to change her ways and no longer beds every woman she meets. I see a woman who no longer lives by the motto find em', friend em' fuck em' and forget em'. I'm not the only one who has noticed this change either, so I know its not a ruse to just sleep with me either. Most importantly the more I get to know this woman the more I realize how much I'm falling for her. Whether it leads to the love of my life or a heartache I don't know. But I do know I don't want to die wondering which one."

Olivia released the breath she was holding and pulled Alex to her for a gentle kiss.

Alex relished in the feel of Olivia's lips on hers. She had never felt so turned on with a simple kiss from a woman or so safe laying in their arms either. As much as Olivia's play girl ways terrified her she somehow knew that Olivia wouldn't hurt her in that way. She wouldn't just use her and toss her to the side like Kimberly had. There was something in the way she looked at her and held her that told Alex she would give her life to protect her.

"I really have to thank Liz for setting you up as my special VIP" Alex said as she leaned her head against Olivia's and inhaled her scent.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked as she ran her hands up and down Alex's sides.

"Liz said she had a special VIP coming in tonight and asked me to perform for them. She said they were a trusted client and they had asked that there be no bouncers in the room. I thought it was odd but when you opened the door and I saw you standing there I figured it out. I guess she was tired of us dancing around each other and decided to do something about it."

"Alex I wasn't your VIP." Olivia explained as she became worried about what Liz had set up especially with her using Alex. Alex held her heart since the day she walked in and to put her in the same position as her mother years before was unacceptable. "I only opened the door because I had heard a noise in here. There have been times in the past that customers have hidden in here and as the dancers walk by the come out and beg for private showing or try to pull them into here. When I turned on the light I was prepared to have a fight with a drunk angry customer. Not have a hot blond dressed like a lawyer stripping for me."

"If you weren't my VIP guest who was then?" Alex asked.

"I have no clue but I'll be damned if I allow her to put any of our dancers in danger like this much less the woman I love. I'm going to talk to Liz and get all this straightened out right now. One thing is for sure it will be a cold day in hell before you work this room without a bouncer nearby or hidden in the shadows like always." Olivia stated with a vengeance as she stood holding Alex tight against her till she was standing on her own two feet. She leaned down and handed her all her clothing "Get dressed… better yet come with me and you can dress while I'm talking to Liz. I'm not leaving you alone in this room right now."

Alex quickly took all her clothes from Olivia and followed her out of the room. The anger that was vibrating off her was something that she had never seen before and slightly scared her. Even as much as it scared her she knew that it was coming from somewhere and Alex couldn't help but wonder where. What had happened to Olivia or one of the dancers that had made her so protective over them especially in the VIP room

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I am now forgiven for being such a tease. I have not worked out on who the VIP really is. My muse hasn't revealed that too me yet and until she does there will be a delay on the next chapter. Hopefully not a long delay though. I have to go with her flow.**


	20. Chapter 20

Alex followed behind Olivia as she tried to slide the shirt on to at least cover her body. Granted she was wearing more clothes than she would have been if she was working but it felt odd to be off the clock and almost naked. She had just managed to slide her other arm in the shirt and grasp it tightly closed just as Olivia had slammed the door to Liz's office open.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Olivia almost shouted as she stormed into Liz's office. "You agreed to allow someone to come in after hours and have Alex perform for them without a bouncer nearby."

Liz glanced up and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling when she saw Alex follow Olivia into the room with only the shirt only.

"Have you forgotten what can happen in there?" Olivia asked as she leaned on the desk and towered over Liz "For the love of god I wouldn't be here today if someone had protected the dancers like I try to."

Alex's head shot up from where she was buttoning her shirt as she looked from Lena, who was on the couch, to Liz.

"Olivia?" Lena stated standing quickly. She could tell by the look on Alex's face that she wasn't aware of Olivia's conception and the last thing she wanted was for her to reveal too much to the blonde.

"Don't Olivia me" Olivia almost growled as she spun and faced Lena "Have you forgotten my mother was raped in that room because someone was paying double for a private showing after hours. Now you're sending Alex in there for the same damn thing. You know the hell my mother went through and you want to put the woman I love through the same hell."

Alex's eyes grew wide as she heard Olivia scream at Liz and Lena. Despite the pleading in Lena's eyes to stay where she was she slowly move toward Olivia and placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her.

"Olivia I'm sure you're just over reacting."

Olivia glanced over her shoulder at the blonde and smiled for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Liz and Lena.

"Don't just sit there with a damn smirk on your face. I have no problem knocking it off your face." Olivia stated as she balled her hands into a fist "What the hell were you thinking?'

Liz placed her pen on the desk and leaned back in the chair "Do you really think I would send one of our dancers into the VIP room and not know she would be safe?"

"I have to wonder since you did it with Alex."

"Olivia, I would never intentionally send a dancer into the VIP room if I didn't trust the customer the way I trust this one." Liz answered standing as the VIP stepped into the door way.

"I'm sure my mother trusted her customer the same way joseph did when he set the dance up. That doesn't mean something could or couldn't happen."

"That may have been the case but there is no doubt in my mind that Alex would have been safe in the room with our guest. I did inform Alex that there wouldn't be any bouncers around so she knew what she was agreeing to."

"That doesn't make it right" Olivia screamed as her anger took over and she swiped everything off Liz's desk and into the floor.

Alex stepped back away from the brunette when she swiped everything off the desk. She was so angry that her entire body was shaking and Alex truly feared that she was going to attack Liz and Lena.

"Who the hell did you set her up with?" Olivia asked through clenched teeth.

"It's nice to know that you still have that famous temper" A voice said from the door way causing Alex to jump and Olivia to spin around ready to attack.

"Aunt Venus" Olivia said with a smile crossing her face "What are you doing here?"

"Hey firecracker" Dana said as she quickly accepted the hug from Olivia "First of all it's just Dana now and second I was here to receive a dance from this beautiful blonde here."

"You're the VIP?" Olivia asked looking at Dana with a confused look on her face before looking back at Liz and Lena "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You sure didn't give us a chance" Lena said laughing as she walked up and hugged one of her best friends "You almost busted the door down and lit into us before we could even explain anything. In the process you said some things that I'm not sure you were ready to reveal."

Olivia cocked her head to the side unsure of what Lena was talking about when it hit her that Alex was in the office for the entire conversation. She looked at Alex with a panicked look on her face when she it hit her what Lena was talking about. There were very few people at the club that knew what happened to her mother and she liked to keep it like that.

Alex could see the panicked look in Olivia's eyes and softly smiled at the brunette as she walked up to her. There was no doubt in her mind that very few people knew about her mother and she could only imagine what was going through her head at that moment.

"I promise you I will never tell anyone what I have just heard" Alex whispered to Olivia as she smiled at the brunette who was still in a panic mode "Since you know who I am dancing for and I'm going to assume it's safe to do so without a bouncer I'm going to go and do my job. That is if it's ok with you?"

"Why?" Olivia asked looking past Alex "Why do you want her to dance for you? You haven't been here since she was hired, so how did you know about her? Why not have someone else dance for you?"

"You know if you ever want a new job you should call me" Dana said smiling at the brunette. "You would make an amazing investigator at the DA's office."

"Stop avoiding the questions and answer me." Olivia ordered as she wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and pulled her against her.

Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and inhaled her scent as she pulled her against her. Normally she hated jealous women and never asked if she could do something, especially if it pertained to her job. Olivia was different and she found it oddly erotic that she not only was she jealous but it was quite the turn on to ask if she could do something.

Liz and Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at each other with questioning eyes when they watched Olivia pull Alex against her. What really got them was when Alex didn't bother to push Olivia away but instead laid her head on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well firecracker" Dana said with a gleam in her eye as she watched the interaction between the two women "I haven't had a younger woman in a while and when Liz told me all about this beauty here I thought why not."

Alex felt Olivia's body tense up at what Dana was saying so she raised her head and whispered into her ear instantly calming her down.

A small smile formed on Olivia's face "I'm sorry ma'am but if that is what you were looking for then you have came to the wrong establishment. This is a respectable club and we do not allow that type of entertainment here. I can recommend some clubs to you that will allow you to purchase that if you like."

Dana looked at the two women in front of her and then to Liz and Lena. Olivia had always been a hot head that was hard to calm down once she got going. Apparently Alex knew not only the secret but had the ability to calm her down. That was something that none of the other women in the room had ever been able to do since her mother had passed.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Olivia asked as she studied Dana

"I have known you since you were in diapers and I have never met anyone who could calm you as quickly as she just did. I will have to say she's an amazing woman."

"You have no clue." Olivia whispered more to herself than to anyone else as she glanced down at the blonde.

"Liz and Lena tells me that she is an amazing dancer on the stage as well."

"I would have to say she came a long way since she went from working a horizontal pole to a vertical pole." Olivia answered grunting as Alex smacked her.

"Then I would like for you two to perform their dance."

"Their dance?" Alex asked looking around confused "Liz and Lena were dancers?"

"Before they bought the club with my mom" Olivia began to explain "Liz's stage name was Soleil and Lena's was Luna. The story goes that mom and Aunt Venus developed a dance that was unique to them and they combined their names and called it The Soluna. It was a big hit with the patrons and they performed it on a regular basis until they retired their dancing shoes.

"And you want us to perform it?" Alex asked amazed that they would offer her this chance when there were better dancers than her at the club.

"I think this dance would be perfect for you both and I think this club could really come alive with a couples dance again. We were the first and only club to do that. I say let's do it again but with blue angel and Ms. Risky Business, the next generation of Andromeda's Galaxxxy."

Olivia looked at Alex with a small smile on her face. The thought of performing a dance with the blonde on stage sounded exhilarating and something that she would like to experience at least once. In the past when she watched them perform on stage the customers went wild so she was sure they would love seeing it again.

"What do you say Alex? Are you game?" Dana asked

Alex raised her head and smiled at the brunette who was studying her "We'll do it." Alex stated her eyes never leaving Olivia's.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It has been forever since I've updated this story. The funny thing is I'm supposed to be doing my homework for my ethics class at the moment. OOPS lol. I forgot how hard it was to balance everything when you are in school full time and work a full time job. With that said I can't promise regular updates until I get in the grove of everything. But there will be updates.**

* * *

There was no doubt in Alex's mind that if you looked up the word infuriating there would be a picture of Olivia next to it as an example. That was the best way she knew how to describe the brunette since that night she had danced for the brunette in the VIP room. Olivia had taken her on two dates since that night and on the second date she asked her what she meant when she said she wouldn't be here today if someone had protected the dancers like she does. Instead of receiving an answer Olivia had instantly shut down and quickly ended their date. Despite her constant apologies to Olivia for bringing up something that was obviously painful to her she avoided her and limited her conversations to work subjects only. The only time she even remotely looked at her in any type of sexual manner was when they were practicing the dance Dana had asked them to perform.

After a week of this behavior she finally decided to go behind Olivia's back and find out what was so upsetting and disturbing that she would refuse to tell her and shut her out. The only response that anyone would ever give her was that all they knew was that at one time her mother had been a dancer at the club. It was rumored that she accepted money of the side for extras and that was how Olivia was conceived. That her mother had slept with so many men she really had no clue who her father was. It was the dirty secret of the club back in the day.

Realizing that she was getting nowhere and only finding rumors she confronted Olivia once again and this time instead of shutting her down Olivia had threatened her. Not necessarily threatened her physically but her job. She had in the calmest voice Alex had ever heard informed her that if she would like to continue dancing at one of the more reputable clubs than she needed to stop asking so many questions. Alex had been so furious with her that she had thrown the glass of water in Olivia's face before informing her it would be a cold day in hell that she would ever go out on a date with her again. Her recent behavior had reminded her why she didn't trust women and how secrets had destroyed her last relationship.

"Excuse me Alex" Olivia said pulling Alex from her thoughts as she wiped the bar down.

Alex looked up and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the brunette. Despite what the brunette had done to her she stilled loved her and a part of her wished they could be locked in a room together and let them fight it out. There was something about when they were together that told her if they really tried they could work through anything.

Olivia darted her eyes away from the blue ones that seemed to bore into her. She hated herself for hurting the blonde the way she had and there hadn't been a night that she hadn't quietly followed the blonde and Casey home to make sure they made it safely and then came back to her small apartment and cried herself to sleep. She had considered pulling Alex to the side and telling her everything but then she remembered the last time she trusted a woman enough to tell her. The look of horror, disgust, and shock was too much for her and they ended their three year long relationship a few days later. She loved the blonde too much to ever have her look at her like that so she decided it would be for the best to have her hate her instead.

"Did you need something?" Alex sighed trying her best to stay composed.

"The lady over at table six is requesting your presence." Olivia stated as calmly as possible "She would like to have you dance for her."

Alex looked over Olivia's shoulder and smiled when she saw who was sitting at table six. Without thinking twice she handed Olivia the towel and sashayed over to table six. She knew without turning around that Olivia was glaring at not only her but the woman at table one.

"I never thought I would see you again" Alex said smiling as she approached Agent Baker "Much less getting naked for you once again."

"Actually" Baker said holding her hand up to stop Alex from dancing "because of the nature of where we met I cannot receive a dance from you but I wanted to say hi and see how you were doing."

Alex glanced up at the bar where Olivia stood her jaw clenched tightly in anger "You have already seen me naked and I'm pretty sure you don't want to scare yourself for life a second time." Alex placed herself in Baker's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck "Now please just play along."

Baker glanced up at Alex and then to the bar where her eyes darted before coming back to rest back on hers.

"Who is she?"

"She is the most infuriating woman I think I have ever met and if there was ever a person you needed to find a reason to arrest it would be her."

"So in other words she is the woman you are madly in love with" Baker stated throwing her head back laughing.

"We have danced around one another since I started working here and then a few weeks ago thanks to a miscommunication the side stepping finally stopped."

"And then you slept together and she never called you back?"

"I wished" Alex almost moaned. "For as much as we flirted and the sexual tension has built between us she has yet to make a move to take me to bed."

"Have you ever stopped to think that you're special to her so she doesn't want to start the relationship out in the bed?"

"If that was the problem I could deal with it. Hell I've been celibate since the little incident that landed me in jail. If I had to wait a little longer before she took me to bed it would be well worth it."

"Then what's the issue?" Baker asked once again chancing a look at the brunette appeared to be ready to commit murder and there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to be the one killed. "I suggest you tell me quickly before she makes her way over here."

Alex glanced over her shoulder to Olivia who appeared to be ready to vault over the bar and attack Baker. "On the second date I asked her a question that was apparently the wrong thing to ask. I have repeatedly apologized for it but she refuses to talk to me about anything other than business. If we could just sit down and fight it out I know we could solve it. But she refuses to fight with me."

"Nothing makes a person lose their temper quicker than a little bit of jealousy."

"I'm hoping." Alex as she leaned down and hugged Baker.

"You do know that if you grip our bar any tighter I think you might break it" Liz stated as she cautiously walked up to Olivia and glanced in the direction of where her eyes were "You do know that you can't lose your temper every time you see her with someone else. Especially when it's your fault you shut her out and pushed her into the arms of another."

"What the hell was I supposed to do tell her?" Olivia asked as her body shook with more anger than she had ever experienced as she watched the dark haired woman run her fingers up and down Alex's legs.

"Yes you should have" Liz said as she directed Olivia's attention from Alex to her "Instead you shut down and shut her out. She tried and tried to get her to talk to her but each time you pulled farther away. You can only push someone so far before they quit trying to keep ahold of the rope. I think Alex started getting rope burn so she let go. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"You remember Rebecca. I couldn't go through that again. Not with her anyways. I would rather her hate me than to look at me with disgust."

"Do you really think, for one minute, she would have looked at you in that manner? That she would have been so repulsed by the fact that you are the product of a rape that she would have ran from you?"

"Rebecca did." Olivia whispered as she closed her eyes to onslaught on memories that was starting to flood through her mind. How she told her she couldn't stand to have her to touch her anymore because she was terrified she would rape her. She almost didn't make it off the bed before she vomited when she had told her that. She had been so terrified to take a woman to bed after that that she refused to ever leave the club throwing herself into her work.

"I'm sorry you ever went through that my child, but you have to remember that she's not Rebecca." Liz whispered as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's arms in a comforting manner. "You can't punish Alex for the pain that someone else put you through just like she can't punish you for what her ex did to her. The hardest thing you will ever have to do is to take a leap of faith and fully trust someone again after you have been burned by someone you loved."

Olivia turned and watched Alex with the customer. It was obvious by the way the customer asked for Alex by name she knew her. She couldn't help but wonder how and to what extent? "If your chance has come and go what then?"

"If she truly loves you, believe me Alex truly loves you, your chance hasn't come and gone. Trust me she will accept you with open arms as well."

Olivia breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly as Alex left the customer and began to make her way back to the bar "God I hope you're right."

* * *

 **I know everyone was expecting the dance. I promise it is coming.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know its been forever and I am so sorry. I have no clue what I was thinking taking accelerated courses in college. Between that and the hours I've been putting in its been almost impossible to even find time to get the house clean. Luckily I only have about 3 weeks of these two classes left so hopefully the next two classes won't be so demanding. If they are just shoot me now LOL. I hope everyone enjoys and please forgive me for the delay.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked as she walked up to where Alex was standing back stage. She had to bite the inside of her lip and force herself not to push Alex's barely there black dress up and take her against the wall. What she wouldn't give to feel those heels digging into her lower back at that moment.

Alex glanced over at Olivia and smiled at the brunette as her eyes traveled up her body. She was wearing a pair of black slacks that not only fit her just right but what Alex wouldn't give to take her out of them. She had on a white long sleeve dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up till about half way on her forearms. What shocked her was that for the first time ever she was not wearing her leather bracelet and she could finally see her tattoo that was on her wrist. She had to fight the urge to reach out and trace the outline with her nails. She bit her bottom lip as she gave herself a mental shake as she trailed her eyes on farther up Olivia's body. She realized it was useless when her eyes landed on the red tie hanging around the collar. It suddenly felt as if the room had gotten twenty degrees hotter as she imagined Olivia taking the tie off and tying her wrists together and then to the headboard. How she would twist and tug at her restraints as Olivia tortured her over and over again until she arched up and screamed her name.

Olivia felt her mouth go dry at the look Alex was giving her. There was no denying where her thoughts wandered too and she would be more than happy to satisfy any need in any way she wanted.

Without thinking Alex reached out and ran both her hands over the black vest that Olivia was wearing as well. It was fully buttoned up and appeared to make her breast even larger under her shirt. Her hands began to shake as her need for Olivia became intense.

Olivia felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs when Alex looked at her. The amount of desire she saw in her eyes was enough to make a saint give in to their desires of the flesh. Forcing herself to close her eyes she reached up and gently took Alex's hands off her body. Once she had taken a step away from the blonde she slowly exhaled and released her hands. The pain she saw in her blue eyes when she stepped away tore her heart to pieces.

"I promise tonight after our performance I will open up to you about everything." Olivia whispered her voice laced with the fear she felt. "But for right now let's focus on this dance, ok?"

Alex nodded in agreement as they walked out on stage and took their places.

The music began to play as Olivia took her seat on the chair that was center stage. She leaned back and placed her right hand on her hip as she begin to watch Alex who was in front of her.

Alex licked her lips as she began to walk toward Olivia. She placed her left hand on her hip and threw an extra swing into her hips before spinning around toward the crowd and blowing them a kiss.

Olivia had to fight with every fiber of her being to keep from jumping up and ordering the curtain closed and take Alex on the stage. She was mesmerized as she watched her hips swing from side to side and couldn't help but wonder if that move could be performed in the comfort of her bed.

Carefully placing one foot in front of the other so she could have that added twist of her hips Alex approached Olivia. Stopping briefly to make sure she had her undivided attention she strutted her way around the chair till she came to stand in front of Olivia with the spot light on her.

Olivia began to squirm in her chair as her desire began to rise to levels she never knew was possible. She had spent her life around women who stripped for a living and had taken plenty of those women to bed. But she had never once had one affect her the way Alex was.

Alex placed her left hand on her hip as she leaned slightly forward waving her finger at Olivia before lowering herself to her knees. She placed both her hands on Olivia's knees and parted them so she could roll her body in an upward motion between her legs.

Olivia felt as if she was becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen. To have Alex this close and not being able to touch her was pure torture.

Alex lowered herself onto her back on the stage and raised her legs into the air. She began to swing one leg at a time to the side and back crossing and uncrossing her ankles until she spread her legs wide before bringing them back together. In one swift moves she threw her legs over her head and performed a flip on stage so that she was farther from Olivia and back on her knees.

Olivia leaned forward in her chair as she felt her whole body shake. She wanted nothing more than to lower herself on top of Alex and make love to her. When she flipped her legs over her head the only thing she could imagine was holding them there as she pounded into her again and again with her favorite toy. To hear the gasps and moans that would fall from Alex's lips would be heaven.

With practice ease Alex danced her way back up to a standing position and once again began to move around Olivia. She stopped when she was standing behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. She could feel the tension radiating through them and she knew it had nothing to do with stress but sexual frustration. Sexual frustration that began and ended with her.

Olivia moaned as Alex squeezed her shoulders and then slowly trailed her hands down her front to the buttons on her vest. She had to close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing as she felt Alex undo each button.

Alex allowed her hand to travel to the button on Olivia's pants and ran her finger along the top of the pants. She had considered unbuttoning the pants but she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself so she stepped away from Olivia and continued to sway around Olivia.

Olivia reached out and pulled Alex into her lap.

Alex instinctively wrapped her right arm around Olivia's neck as she dipped her even farther back. Taking a chance she opened her eyes and gasped at the amount of love she saw coming from the brown orbs that was staring at her intently.

Just as quickly as Olivia had swept Alex off her feet she stood her back up and allowed her to move away from her.

Alex spun a few times away from Olivia and stopped when she was facing the audience. She ran both hands up her sides till she reached the small satin belt that was tied at her waist. She untied it and pulled it from the loops on her dress as she swayed her hips from left to right.

Olivia wanted to scream at Alex to turn around. She wanted to watch her remove the belt and not everyone else. She her sole attention on her and not the audience even though she knew this was their job.

Alex twirled on her heels and released the belt when she saw the look Olivia had on her face. It was one of pure jealousy and turned Alex on like never before. On shaky legs she danced her way over to Olivia and straddled her.

Olivia instantly put her hands on Alex's hips and pulled her tight against her body. She could feel the heat pouring from her center and without thinking she raised her hips and bucked against Alex.

Alex's head fell back when Olivia thrust into her. Forcing herself to concentrate, while bouncing her body to the rhythm of the music, she undid Olivia's tie and completely unbuttoned her shirt. Realizing that her restraint was quickly waning Alex removed herself from Olivia and took a few steps away.

Olivia could only groan and rotate her hips on the chair. She was painfully aroused and close to losing her control when Alex stepped away from her. As much as she wanted Alex near her she was thankful she moved away when she did. That was until she looked up and realized that Alex was slowly and tortuously undoing each button on her dress.

Alex knew that Olivia was near her breaking point and would have loved to push her past it but couldn't, at least not yet. So instead she made sure she was far enough away and began to undo her dress. She couldn't help but wonder how the hell did they ever make it through rehearsals without fucking each other's brains out on the stage.

Olivia had to look away for a brief moment as Alex allowed her dress to fall open and slid it off her body. She knew that if she continued to stare at the blonde she would have lost all control. That was until Alex came to stand once again in front of her but this time she began to slide the tie off of her.

Alex felt as if her wrist was on fire when Olivia grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from removing the tie. She stepped back as Olivia stood up and was about to pull away when she felt Olivia gently turning her around and twisting her arms behind her. She almost came when she felt Olivia tie her wrists together using the red tie.

With a controlled motion Olivia pulled Alex back and spun her around till she was sitting in the chair with her hands tied. She decided that since she had just spent the last few minutes torturing her she was going to torture her.

Alex wiggled around once she was in the chair and pulled against the restraints. She was thankful that the club was dark because if not everyone in the room would know how turned on she was. Finally after a few tugs and twisting of her wrists she was able to undo the tie and free her hands as she watched Olivia strip her pants and shirt off just mere inches from where she sat.

Olivia closed her eyes in concentration as Alex began to squirm in the chair. With her legs spread apart wearing nothing but thigh highs with a garter belt and a black lacy lingerie set it took all she had not to drop to her knees in front of the chair. What she wouldn't give to run her tongue over the thin material that covered her mound. To rip it from her body and quickly thrust her tongue inside as she pinned her hips down with her right hand. To watch her buck against her as she brought her to climax after climax.

Alex stood from the chair and twirled her way over to Olivia. She could tell that she was barely maintaining control and was honestly not sure how much more control she had left. They had practiced this dance several times but Olivia had always seemed fine. Tonight though Alex had a feeling if she pushed all the rights buttons she would be fucked fifty ways till Sunday. A thought that made her even wetter as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia's eyes darted open when she felt Alex's arms around her neck. Without a second thought she ran her hands down the length of her body to her lower back pulling her tight against her body. She rotated them both in a half circle before dipping Alex.

Alex without thinking wrapped a leg around Olivia's lower calf as her fingers toyed with the ends of Olivia's hair at her neck. She was prepared to kiss Olivia when she suddenly felt herself being lowered to the ground till Olivia was hovering over her.

Olivia positioned herself between Alex's legs and smiled at the blonde beneath her when she opened her eyes. She knew she wasn't prepared for this move but she didn't care as she thrust her hips against her causing Alex to moan at the motions.

Holy shit was Olivia about to fuck her on the stage in front of Liz, Lena, and Dana.

"You want this don't you?" Olivia whispered as she felt Alex's body raise up and met her thrust for thrust.

Alex could only moan with uncontrollable need coursing through her body. Did she want this? Couldn't she feel how wet she was because of her? Couldn't she see how much she turned her on? Was the woman truly that blind to everything? She was about to pull her to her and beg her to take her when she felt her raise up and pull away from her body.

Olivia placed her hand on either side of Alex's head and began to slowly walk her way down the length of her body as she laid on stage. She stopped at her naval and fought the urge to dip her tongue in it just for a small tease. Instead she inhaled deeply and focused her attention of removing herself from the blonde. She wanted nothing more than to take the blonde where she laid, or anywhere she preferred, but didn't want to do it in front of the three women who had more or less raised her.

Alex could only stare at Olivia as she made her way down her body. When she stopped at her naval and glanced up at her through hooded eyelids she was sure she came then and there. Her breath was coming fast and rapid and she knew she only had seconds of control left. Just as she was about to pull Olivia's head to where she so desperately needed it Olivia continued to moved down her body till she was clear to bring her knees to her chest and jump up into a standing position.

Olivia exhaled the breath she had been holding when she jumped to a standing position. She glanced down and moaned when she realized how flushed Alex's body was. She was torturing the blonde beyond belief and for once that wasn't her intentions. She extended her hand and pulled Alex up from the floor.

Alex instantly placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders to balance herself as Olivia's hands fell from her body. She turned and started to walk away as she heard the song ending.

Olivia quickly reached out and grabbed the blonde by the wrist and pulling her back to her. She wrapped her right arm and hand around her waist and lower back while stabilizing her upper back with her left arm as she dipped her once again.

Alex smiled as she stared up into brown eyes that were full of trust and fear. She ran her lean fingers through her short hair as she raised her body up and connected their lips together. She could feel the tension that Olivia held in start to slowly uncoil and smiled into the kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss and pulled back to stare at the blonde. She had never met anyone like her and she knew she never would again. She was about to kiss her again when they heard clapping from behind them. Remembering they were on stage Olivia helped Alex into a standing position and turned to face the three women who requested the dance. The knowing looks and smiles on their face told her everything she needed to know. They had been set up and for once she was thankful for the much needed push.

"I think they liked it" Alex breathed as she gasped for air.

"They did" Olivia whispered as she turned to face the blonde and cupped her face gently in her hands

"Will you please go to my place with me so we can talk? I would prefer to do this without any interruptions or anyone overhearing."

Alex turned her head slightly and kissed the inside of Olivia's palm "I would love to."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Finally we have the much needed talk. I am trying to update as frequent as possible but I forgot how demanding school with a full time job ca be. For those that are following The Call and Upside Down Pineapples I have been writing little by little on them as well. Hopefully since my homework for the week is completed I can write on them tonight.**

* * *

"I want you to know you are under no obligation to come upstairs with me" Olivia said as she handed Alex her shirt to wear. Despite the fact that Alex had already stated that she wanted to go upstairs so they could talk she still wanted to give her an out.

Alex smiled at the brunette as she accepted her shirt and covered her body with it. She couldn't help but pull the collar up to her nose and inhale Olivia's unique scent. She was the only person that she knew could have the distinct musky smell that a man always had mixed perfectly with the unique scent of a woman. It was a scent that often turned Alex on.

Olivia leaned back and smiled as Alex pulled her shirt to her and inhaled deeply. It seemed as if her eyes closed on their own accord and a small moan escaped her mouth as she exhaled into the shirt. If she did that just by inhale her shirt she could only imagine the sounds she would be able to elicit from the blonde if she ever got her in the bed. Something told her that Alex was a screamer and it would be in her best interest to make sure everyone was gone for the night before verifying that thought.

"Sorry" Alex mumbled as she blushed and looked away when she opened her eyes and realized that she had been caught inhaling Olivia's shirt. She felt like a teenager who had been caught by their crush.

"Don't be" Olivia whispered a she moved closer to the blonde. Taking a deep breath she reached out and caressed the side of Alex's face.

Alex leaned into the touch and felt the tension start to melt from her body. A smiled tugged at the corners of the lips as she read the nervousness and fear of rejection in Olivia's eyes. It was a soothing relief to the ever over confident player she saw on a regular basis and if truth be told it made her ache and care for the brunette even more. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she closed the gap between them.

"Olivia if we ever want to move past where we are we need to have this discussion."

Olivia pulled away from the blonde and looked away "I know, I just want you to understand that once you hear what I have to say you are free to leave. I don't want you to feel as if you have a responsibility to stay once we talk. I will understand."

"If I want to stay?" Alex asked closing the distance between them once again.

Olivia smiled as she allowed herself to hope for once things would be different "Then stay."

"Please take me to your place." Alex whispered as she placed a fleeting kiss on Olivia's lips.

Olivia nodded as she skillfully led Alex behind the sound stage and up a set of hidden steps. She was shaking as she led the way up the stairs. She had never allowed anyone up to her private sanctuary. Even when her and Rebecca was dating she never took her to her place they always went to hers.

"Starina?" Alex asked as she stopped in front of the door and read the name that was in the middle of a large star.

"My mother's stage name" Olivia answered as she opened the door and motioned for Alex to enter first before following her in and shutting the door behind her. Taking another deep breath she slowly turned around and was shocked to find Alex so close.

"You converted it to your private living space?" Alex asked looking around wondering how many women had been up here before. How many times before she had done this?

"Liz and Lena hired contractors to redo it for me when I was a teenager. Since then this had been my private sanctuary that no one, not even them, are allowed in since I turned eighteen and they paid for it."

Alex turned around with a shock look on her face "I'm the first?"

"You're special Alex" Olivia whispered as she took her hands in hers "You're special to me I want you to know that. I need you to know that and believe that."

"Olivia"

"My mother was raped in the VIP room by a man the manager supposedly trusted." Olivia stated as she closed her eyes unable to look at Alex as she told her "I am the product of that rape."

"Olivia" Alex said again attempting to interrupt the brunette from telling the story that was obviously causing her so much pain.

"You are free to leave at anytime but I do wish you would allow me to finish telling you everything." Olivia answered as she fought the tears that was threatening to fall.

Alex opened her mouth to try to stop her again but realized this was something that she needed to unload herself of. The pain that was written all over her face told her that she had trusted someone before and they had used the information against her at a later date. She not only wanted but needed to show Olivia that she wasn't like that woman. That she loved her despite what she thought.

"The cops refused to prosecute or investigate because the nature of her profession. The owner informed her that she shouldn't have fought the customer and given him what he wanted, after all that was what he was paying for."

Alex reached out to comfort Olivia and was shocked when she jerked away.

Olivia pulled away from Alex not wanting comfort from her for fear of having her dreams shot down "It wasn't until she started putting on weight and becoming sick daily that she realized she was pregnant. She wanted to abort me but it was illegal so she was stuck having me and for some unforeseen reason she kept me."

"You were her child"

"I was her constant reminder of the worst day of her life and she let me know it." Olivia answered turning to glare at Alex "That's what she reminded me of every time she drank, which was daily, until she died."

Alex felt her heart break for the child who never knew what love was and for the woman that the child had become.

Olivia took a deep breath in an attempt to get her emotions under control "I came home from school one afternoon to find her dead in our living room. She had taken a whole bottle of pain killers with her alcohol. I honestly thought she had just passed out drunk in the living room like always. But when I went to help her up she was so cold which was when I realized her lips were blue as well. I tried my best to save her but I couldn't. The Medical examiner informed me that she had been dead for at least five hours so not long after I walked out for school she killed herself."

"How old were you?"

"Ten." Olivia answered as she began to pace the room "My mother in her infinite wisdom had a will and life insurance policy made out that would only payed out because the ME ruled it as an accidental death. Liz and Lena received custody of me and control of my funds and share of the club. They had purchased the club a few years after I was born. They moved me in with them until I was sixteen."

"Why till sixteen?" Alex asked more to let Olivia know she was still listening than anything.

"Because I became too much too handled and hated the world."

"I know they didn't throw you to the streets or anything along those lines. Its obvious to anyone who spends time with the three of you that they love you like you were their own child."

"In a way I was. One day they were a happily married couple enjoying doing as they pleased and the next they had to change their life around because of me. I hated the imposition I was putting on them and attempted to run away several times. Their anger to that was nothing compared to the anger I received the day they caught me sneaking alcohol in my room and getting drunk. It was the first, last, and only time they ever struck me. It was what I needed so I was thankful for it."

"You straightened up?"

"As straightened up as a sixteen year old can get." Olivia said laughing "I asked that I be able to convert mom's dressing room into a efficiency apartment for myself and they agreed."

"I'm surprised they let you at such a young age."

"I think they realized the best way to control me was to give me freedom. Once I moved in here I no longer felt like a burden even though they would check on me and that helped. My grades started going up and I excelled in college. I was originally supposed to take over the accounting portion of the business but once I graduated I couldn't do it. I asked for the security portion and developed the strict rules that you have today. I figured if I couldn't save my mother the least I could do is save another dancer." Olivia looked up at Alex who was simply a step away from her with a look of love and trust that could almost bring her to her knees "That's it. My father is a rapist and my mother is an alcoholic who took her life because she couldn't stand me."

"Your mother took her life because she never received the help she needed after such a traumatic event in her life." Alex whispered as she wiped the tears that were falling from Olivia's eyes "I personally don't care about any of that because what matters is the woman standing before me. The woman I trust with my life and that is saying a lot considering my past which you already know about. So whatever irrational fear you have about me walking out or not wanting to be with you because of this toss them now. I swear to you there is no one else on this earth I want to be with more than you."

"You mean…"

"Somewhere along the lines, despite you being an ass, I started falling for you." Alex said smiling as she pulled the brunette too her "As I slowly started learning more and more about you and where you were coming from I loved you even more."

"You're not terrified of me?"

"I am terrified of you but not for the reasons you think." Alex answered as she placed as kiss on each of Olivia's cheeks before placing another on her lips "I am terrified because the last woman who I trusted and loved destroyed me. There's nothing to stop you from doing that."

"There is" Olivia breathed "I love you. I truly love you and I would rather kill myself than to ever cause you pain. Alex you have to understand that I will give my life for you. I would walk away just to see you smile and know that you are happy. "

"I know which is why despite my fears I trust you completely"

"Alex, will you please stay tonight?" Olivia asked her nerves coming out in her tone "I promise you nothing will happen. You call these shots but I just want to hold you in my arms. Will you allow me that?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in agreement. She was just as terrified of Olivia kicking her out as she was of her walking out. Hearing her plead with her to stay the night released some of her fears.


	24. Chapter 24

Alex sighed as she traced the outline of the tattoo on Olivia's wrist. She had spent the night wrapped tightly in Olivia's arms and it had been one of the best nights of her life. Olivia had stayed true to her word and never once tried to press her for sex or more than she was willing to give at that moment. Despite the fact that Alex knew she could trust her it still shocked her.

Olivia inhaled deeply and smiled as she felt the tip of Alex's fingernails trace the outline of her tattoo. She never knew she could feel so content with simply holding a woman in her arms. She also never knew that there was a woman out there who could calm her with a simple touch and ignite a fire that burned so hot within her with a simple kiss.

"Tell me about it" Alex whispered as she shifted so she could look at Olivia.

"My tattoo?"

Alex nodded as she placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips before settling back against her once again.

"I got it not long after I turned eighteen.' Olivia explained as she raised her wrist up and stared at her wrist. It was a small feather with birds flying out of the end of it. The spine of the feather extended out of the feather and into an infinity symbol. "In honor of my mother. The birds flying away symbolizes my mother being free from her personal hell."

Alex reached up and pulled Olivia's arm to her and placed a kiss on the tattoo "its beautiful."

"No tell me about yours" Olivia said as she rolled Alex over and positioned herself above her.

Alex smiled as she loosely wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and played with the hair at the base of her neck "I was sixteen years old when an old friend of mine dared me to get a tattoo. She knew that it would piss my parents off to no end and I lived for that at that time. So we went to a tattoo shop in the village and for an extra two hundred the guy never once asked for ID. Needless to say the first time I wore a bikini around my parents and they saw it they flipped.'

"By old friend you mean an old girlfriend."

"My parents did think we were best friends till they came home early one weekend from a trip. There's nothing like getting caught with your head between your girlfriend's legs on the couch by your father. To say he blew a gasket would be an understatement.'

"They're not a big support of you I take it." Olivia whispered as she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning when she felt Alex's foot rub up and down the back of her calf.

"If they were I promise you I wouldn't be dancing in your club and more than likely I wouldn't be laying in your bed wearing just your t-shirt either. To be honest we probably wouldn't have met so I guess in a way we have him to thank."

A smirked crossed Olivia's face as her hand trailed down the side of Alex's body and then under the hem of her t shirt. A shudder coursed through her body when she felt the muscles on Alex's lower abdomen contract and release when her fingers grazed them "I guess that's true except or one thing."

Alex looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You could be in my bed wearing nothing."

"Oh I could" Alex whispered "But for that to happen someone needs to take me out of this t shirt"

Olivia felt her heart leap into her throat hearing Alex's words. There was nothing more she wanted than to rip the shirt off Alex and make love to her but at the same time she didn't want this relationship built on sex. For the first time in her life she wanted one built on mutual respect and love not just how well they connected in the bedroom. She could get that with any woman in any bar and that's not what she wanted with Alex.

Alex studied Olivia's face as she ran her hands up and down her very muscular back. She could feel the instant tension through every muscle in her body the second she more or less told her to take the shirt of her. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that the entire room was vibrating with her desire she would have thought Olivia didn't want her that was at least until Olivia opened her eyes and connected with hers.

"There is nothing I want more than to rip this shirt off of you" Olivia informed Alex with a voice so raw and full of need it shocked even her "I want to feel your nails claw my back and hear your angelic voice beg and plead for me to bring you over the edge and make you come so hard. I want to hear you scream my name over and over again and there is no doubt in my mind that it will sound better than it has in my dreams. I want nip, lick, suck, and kiss every inch of your body as I make my way down till I settle myself between your legs and inhale the your scent. I want to slowly rake my tongue up through your folds and savor a taste that I know will be beyond anything I have ever tasted before."

Alex could feel the wetness start to pour from her and the throbbing increased ten folds listening to Olivia. She squeezed her thighs together as she in took a shaky breath and exhaled it slowly "But?'

"For the first time ever I want to truly have a relationship. I want to get to know everyone of your fears and your desires. I want to know the sound of your laughter and the twinkle in your eye when you see something you like. I want to be out on a walk through the park and feel you jerk my arm as you see something that has caught your eye. I want nights like last night where we talk till exhaustion takes over and we fall asleep and not because we are physically exhausted from sex. I don't want just sex with you" Olivia took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it "I want it all with you and I don't want it to start our relationship out with sex."

Alex sighed in contentment hearing Olivia speak those words. By the look in Olivia's eyes she knew that these were not just words she was saying but words that she meant from the bottom of her heart.

"I know" Alex whispered as she placed a finger over Olivia's mouth and smiled at the brunette "You proved you were different, I was different, and this meant something, to me last night, when you held me and opened up even more to me. You did it again this morning when you let me in on the secret with your tattoo and again just now when I'm pretty sure anyone downstairs at the club and feel how turned on you are." Olivia laughed as she kissed Alex's finger that was on her lips and then the inside of her wrist. "With that said you have two options. We need to either get up and out of this bed or you can forget every noble notion you just had and fuck me because you have me so turned on right now."

"Alex I'm not going to fuck you." Olivia whispered as her whole body shook with need that seemed to only intensify hearing Alex tell her how much she needed her "I will only make love to you."

"Then make love to me." Alex whispered as she watched the last of Olivia's restraint break in her eyes

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm mean and cruel for stopping it there especially after the long wait for this chapter. I promise you will forgive me with the next chapter. Little Miss Nicap thank you for being the sounded board I needed this past week.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: All I can say is happy reading. Little Miss Nicap Thank you you know what for.**

* * *

Olivia rolled over onto her back taking Alex with her. She couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look and squeal that left Alex's mouth when she rolled her over with her. It took her breath away when Alex placed both hands on her upper chest to keep from falling against her and glared at her through her hair that had fallen in her face. If there was ever a come fuck me look that she had ever seen the one Alex was given her blew everyone else's out of the water.

Alex smiled as she sat up straighter and repositioned herself on Olivia. She couldn't help but feel the nervousness that seemed to radiate off Olivia. It made her feel loved in a way that she had never felt before and that shocked her. She reached for the hem of the shirt to take it off when Olivia placed her hands over hers and stopped her.

Olivia contracted her abs and pulled herself into a sitting position quickly grabbing Alex to prevent her from falling backwards "Are you sure, Alex? We don't have to make love right now and if you have changed your mind just say so. We can get out of this bed, change clothes, and I can take you to breakfast."

"If we get out of this bed I won't be going to breakfast with you" Alex answered with a smirk "I will be finding someone who will enjoy how wet I am and will give me some release."

"The hell you will" Olivia literally growled as the thought of anyone else touching Alex sent her blood boiling and temper rising to new levels.

Alex swallowed at the anger that vibrated in Olivia's tone when she mentioned allowing someone else to make love to her. As much as it frightened her a little it also made her feel more loved than ever before. All of her past lovers had always shrugged and said if that's what you want go for it. No one had ever gotten upset or demonstrated possessiveness like Olivia just had.

"I'm kidding" Alex finally whispered as she ran her hand up and down Olivia's arms and lightly massaged her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. 'I don't want anyone else but you but seriously if you don't help me out here I'm going to take matters into my own hands and something tells me that my imagination of how you would fuck me will be nothing like the real thing."

"You have no clue" Olivia whispered as she slowly brought her lips to Alex's and kissed her gently. She wanted nothing more than to roughly claim her lips and slide her hand between her legs thrust two fingers into her and rub her clit while curling her fingers to bring her to an orgasm but she refused too. At least this time she refused to that wasn't to say they wouldn't have quickies where she could do that in the future.

Alex moaned into the gentleness of the kiss and fully surrendered her body over to Olivia.

"Now you can take it off" Olivia whispered against Alex's lips causing an involuntary shudder to course through her body before laying back once again.

Alex swallowed in an attempt to gain some moisture back into her mouth as her hands once again traveled down her body to the hem of her t-shirt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she raised the shirt up and over her head before tossing it to the side.

"So beautiful" Olivia whispered as she allowed her hands to roam over Alex's rib cage and across her abs. Even though she had already seen her body hundreds of times on stage it felt as if the first time to her. She allowed her eyes to roam over her body one more time before raising her eyes to Alex's "Open your eyes for me"

Alex slowly opened her eyes and almost cried out at the amount of love that was pouring from Olivia's eyes. At that moment she truly felt as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world and that there was no one else on earth that Olivia wanted more than her.

Olivia licked her lips as her eyes narrowed in on Alex's breast. They were perfectly small round globes with little dusty nipples. Nipples that Olivia couldn't wait to flick her tongue across, to gently and not so gently bite, to engulf with her mouth and suck on them as Alex arched into her pushing her head even closer against her body. Nipples that she wanted to pinch and twist after she had them painfully erect. She wanted nothing more than to see how close she could bring Alex to the brink of an orgasm with just using her mouth on her nipples. She slowly moved her hands up Alex's ribs until she was cupping her breasts in her hands.

Alex moaned and arched into Olivia's hands.

Olivia moaned as Alex's breast fit perfectly in her hand. She brushed her thumb over the already erect nipple and moaned as she watched it tighten even more in arousal. She had had more than her share of sexual encounters but she had never had this effect on any of her past lovers.

Alex shifted on Olivia as her nipple became painfully erect. If this was how her body reacted to Olivia using her hands she could only imagine how it would react when she would use her mouth.

"God, you are so beautiful" Olivia choked out as she glanced up and smiled at Alex.

Alex felt tears start to fall out of her eyes. She had always been called beautiful and gorgeous but had never truly felt it. As irrational as it was she was terrified that she wouldn't measure up to the past women that Olivia had been with and would end up disappointing her. Seeing the look in her eyes and the truth in her voice she knew she was wrong about everything.

Olivia leaned forward and flicked her tongue over an erect nipple.

Alex gasped and dug her nails into Olivia's shoulder. She had to be experiencing the most painful pleasure she ever had before.

Olivia moaned as she engulfed the erect nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. She had to close her eyes in an attempt to control herself. She wanted so badly at that moment to push two fingers into Alex and rub her clit with her thumb till she was screaming but that wasn't how she wanted their first time to be. She wanted to be gentle and loving with Alex.

The moan that escaped through Alex's lips started deep within her and vibrated through her chest causing Olivia's body to shake with uncontrollable need.

Olivia released the nipple and brought their lips together in a gentle exploring kiss as she ran her hands up Alex's pale bare back and cupped the back of her neck. Without warning she flipped them over so that Alex was once again laying on the bed and she was hovering over her.

Alex smiled up at Olivia and brushed the few strands of hair from her face that had fallen in her eyes. She sighed as she widened her legs allowing Olivia to settle between them. She couldn't help but feel relief when she felt Olivia settle against her.

Olivia felt as if someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing her heart with all they had when Alex looked up at her. She had never found someone as beautiful and trusting as her. In truth she had never trusted anyone as much as she did Alex and that scared her but not as bad as when she realized she had no desire to run from the blonde.

"It's ok" Alex whispered as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's back. She could see the fear in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to reassure her anyway she needed it. "I will never hurt you." She took a deep breath and connected her eyes with Olivia's "I trust you completely."

Olivia felt the weight in her chest release and her whole body relax. She rested her weight on her left arm so not to crush the blonde below her as she trailed her right hand up and down Alex's body.

Alex closed her eyes and surrendered her body over to Olivia.

A smile tweaked at the corners of Olivia's mouth when she felt Alex surrender to her. She slowly began kissing across her collar bone adding little nips near her pulse point. She could feel the pounding of Alex's heartbeat and it seemed to beat in time with her own.

Alex moaned as she felt Olivia's tongue travel between her two breasts. It felt as if her body was on fire everywhere Olivia touched her. A strangled sob escaped her mouth when she felt the cold air of Olivia's breath blow across her nipple.

Olivia closed her eyes as the sounds Alex was making washed over her. She had to take a minute to calm her body down and refocus all her energy on Alex.

Alex arched up praying that Olivia would give her the relief she needed but she knew she wouldn't. She could tell by the way she was taking her time with her that she was going to torture her beyond belief only to bring her to a mind blowing orgasm.

Olivia hummed as she Alex arched up communicating how badly she needed her to touch her and give her the release she needed. She dipped her head down and ran her tongue along the underside of her breast. The light film of sweat that was starting to cover Alex's body left Olivia with a slightly salty taste mixed with what she could only describe as Alex.

Alex gasped as Olivia circled her navel with her tongue before nipping the taunt skin right above her navel.

"I have always admired your body but I had no clue your abs were this defined." Olivia whispered against Alex's skin smiling as goosebumps covered her body.

"Dancing" Alex moaned unable to form any other words when she felt Olivia brush her thumb over her abs and at the hip bone.

Olivia looked up Alex's body with hooded eyes and moaned at the sight. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, there was a sheer film of sweat covering her whole body, her nipples was so tight that there was no doubt in her mind that it was painful for Alex. She had her head arched into the pillow and her hair was spread out as if it was a halo surrounding her.

Alex slowly lowered her head and opened her eyes when she felt Olivia staring at her. She felt a new pool of moisture pour from her when she realized that Olivia had positioned herself between her legs and was mere inches from where she so badly needed her.

Olivia maintained eye contact with Alex's eyes that were so dark as she ran her tongue through her dripping folds. There was no holding back the moan when she experienced the first taste of Alex. There was no words to describe her taste.

Alex tangled her hands in Olivia's head as she ran a broad stroke up her slit. She tried pulling her to where she so desperately needed her so she could finally find her release.

"Not yet" Olivia whispered as she pulled away from Alex "I promise soon."

Alex could only shake with need as she felt Olivia plunge her tongue into her. She had never had a lover so intent to bring her the most pleasure as Olivia was.

Olivia focused all her attention of pleasing Alex. She ran her tongue through her folds and circled her clit but ever applied direct pressure. It took all she had to control herself when she plunged her tongue as deep as she could and felt the walls constrict and attempt to pull her in even more. She was so lost in pleasuring Alex that she almost missed the signs of her reaching her peak.

"NOOO" Alex cried as tears started to fall from her eyes when she felt Olivia pull away and prevent her from reaching her release.

"Shh" Olivia whispered as she placed a feather kiss on each thigh before trialing back up Alex's body so that she was looking down at the blonde angel. When she knew that Alex was far enough from the edge she maneuvered her hand between their bodies and slowly inserted two fingers into the blonde.

Alex gasped as the intrusion and instantly brought her heels up around Olivia's calf.

Olivia groaned at the feeling of being in Alex. How her walls fluttered and contracted around her fingers trying to draw her in even deeper. She wanted to keep a slow and steady pace but lost her control when she felt Alex claw her back.

Alex could only gasp for air as strangled sobs escaped her throat. The pleasure she was feeling was so intense that she thought she would pass out before ever reaching her peak.

Olivia realizing that she had pushed Alex's body to its point placed her thumb over her clit and applied the pressure that she knew would push her over the edge.

Alex's eyes opened in surprise as she felt her orgasm racing toward her like an out of control train. She tightened the grip she had on Olivia's arms as her breaths became shorter and shorter. Before she knew it her body had arched up and her head was thrown back in ecstasy as wave after wave crashed over.

Olivia groaned as her own orgasm over took her watching Alex come completely undone under her. To keep from screaming out she bit down on Alex's shoulder at her pulse point.

Alex clawed at Olivia's back as her orgasm became stronger and stronger. Just when she thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen her body took an involuntary gasp for air.

Olivia buried her head next to the blonde and groaned as she felt her back being clawed up as Alex's inner walls tightening their grip on her fingers. She lessened the pressure she had on her clit as she slowly started to bring her back down from her high.

Alex could only wrap her arms around Olivia as she began to come back down. She felt as if she was going to melt into the mattress and disappear. Every muscle in her body was putty and her heart was beating so fast that she just knew anyone downstairs could hear it.

"Hey" Olivia whispered as she raised up slightly so she could look at Alex. She cover her mouth with hers when she began to whimper as she carefully removed her fingers from deep within the deeps of heaven.

"I don't…I can't" Alex mumbled as she felt her body slowly shutting down.

"Just rest my love" Olivia whispered as she rolled off the blonde but pulled her overheated body tight against hers "Just rest"

Alex could only groan in agreement as the words I love you swirled around her head and darkness wrapped around her.


	26. Chapter 26

Olivia awoke to the sound of someone moving around her apartment. She instantly reached for Alex to pull her close while trying to reach for her gun she kept by her bed. When she didn't feel Alex in the bed she began to panic and forced herself to focus her eyes the best she could. That was when she saw the figure that she would know anywhere, Alex.

"Why are you snooping around?" Olivia asked raising up on her elbow as she admired Alex's figure in the darkness.

Alex jumped and stifled a scream when she heard Olivia's voice "I wasn't snooping. I was trying to find something to write on so I could leave you a note."

Olivia sat up in bed "What, a thank you for the great fuck note and then walk out to never look back."

Alex twinged at the tone of Olivia's voice "No more like a, you were sleeping so well and I didn't have the heart to wake you but I had to go home so I could start getting ready for work letter."

"Oh" Olivia said more to herself than to Alex as she slid to the end of the bed. She held her breath as she motioned for Alex to come over to her, scared that she wouldn't with what she had just said to her.

Alex smiled at the unsure look on Olivia's face and quickly stepped into her waiting arms. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair as she looked down into a pair of eyes that for the first time was showing her all the pain from past lovers.

"Liv, it's almost three in the afternoon and I have to get home to take care of somethings and get ready for work. I was not intentionally trying to sneak out I was just hoping you could get a little more sleep."

"Are the errands you have to run something you can put off till tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she ran her thumb across Alex's waist line.

"The errands yes, getting ready for work no." Alex whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the way her body instantly responded to Olivia's touch "I don't want people to think just because I slept with the boss I can do what I want."

"Slept implies a one-time event" Olivia whispered as she unbuttoned the shirt Alex was wearing and opened it up so her torso was exposed to her. "I don't want this to be a one-time event. I would prefer the line she's sleeping with her boss."

"I thought you didn't do repeat fucks. It was a new woman every night." Alex said her tone full of pain as she recalled the parade of women that Olivia had flaunted past her months prior.

"I" Olivia whispered as she kissed Alex's abdomen "didn't" kiss "until" kiss "I" kiss "met" kiss "you". Olivia nipped her navel area before pulling back and looking up at the blonde. "But you changed all that."

Alex raised her left leg up onto the bed before balancing herself using Olivia's shoulders so she could place her right leg next to Olivia. It was an automatic sigh that escaped her mouth as she settled her body onto hers.

Olivia slid her hands under the back of the shirt and then ran her hands up and down Alex's back. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head between Alex's breasts and inhaled her scent. It amazed her how quickly her heart beat would speed up yet her whole body seemed at peace whenever her intoxicating scent surrounded her.

Alex ran her fingers through the hair at the base of Olivia's neck as she closed her eyes and placed a kiss on the top of her head. A smile graced her lips when she felt Olivia's muscles start to relax. To know that she had that effect on Olivia, or any woman for that matter, was a bigger aphrodisiac than any drug out there.

"Let's get you out of this" Olivia whispered as she began to lower the shirt down Alex's arms and tossed it to the floor before bringing her hand to the clasp of the bra. She was starting to unsnap it when she felt one of Alex's hands on hers stopping her.

"Is all you think about is getting me into bed?" Alex asked as she pulled back from Olivia.

"I figured you would be more comfortable without your bra on when you lay down."

"At what point did I agree to stay?" Alex asked as she raised herself up and off Olivia.

"You didn't" Olivia answered as she leaned forward and pulled Alex back to her "I was hoping I could change your mind. But on a serious note Alex if you want to leave I won't stop you."

Alex stepped away from Olivia and bent over to retrieve her shirt off the ground. She glanced over at Olivia and was taken back by the pain she saw flash through her eyes. Without saying a word she laid her shirt over the back of the chair and slid out of her pants.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when she watched Alex slide out of her pants. She quickly scooted back on the bed and motioned for Alex to join her. She felt her mouth go dry when Alex began to crawl up the bed towards her.

"Wow" Olivia breathed as Alex hovered over her. She reached up and pulled her to her for a bruising kiss.

Alex moaned into the kiss as she lowered her body on the bed. Olivia had been so gentle and loving toward her earlier that she was even more turned on feeling this side of her. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she completely surrendered herself over to Olivia and told her she was hers to do with as she pleased. If earlier was any indication she seriously doubted she would be able to walk right for a week.

Olivia broke the kiss and gasped for air as she brushed the hair from Alex's face. How did a devil like her wind up with an angel in her arms?

Alex placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips before sliding down against her body. She wrapped her arm around her midsection and tangled her legs up with hers. She released a sigh of relief as she laid her head on Olivia's chest and felt her heart beating.

"I can never compare to them" Alex whispered so low that Olivia thought she was hearing things.

"To who?" Olivia hummed as she unconsciously ran right hand up and down Alex's arm.

"The other women you've been with" Alex answered as she raised her head and looked at Olivia with tear filled eyes "What happens when you realize that I'm not enough for you?"

Olivia felt as if someone had placed a hand around her neck and had started squeezing when she saw the tears and doubt swirling in her eyes.

"Growing up Liz and Lena had always warned me about my wild ways and said one day I would either live to regret it or lose my soulmate because of it." Olivia answered as she wiped the tears from Alex's face "I always thought they were lying to me because who wanted the daughter of a rapist. That was until the day you came in for the job. Alex you blew me away on the spot and have everyday sense.' Olivia took a deep breath before continuing "The night I came through the door and it was so cold and I gave you my jacket."

"More like forced it on me and it smelled like another woman."

"Because seeing you with Casey hurt me so bad but seeing you happy made me so happy. I was living in hell. So, I went to a club I used to attend to pick a woman up for a night. I figured if I couldn't have you I would just, for a lack of better terms, fuck another woman or women till I forgot about you."

Alex started to pull away from Olivia not wanting to hear about the night she still remembers vividly.

"Listen to me" Olivia said tightening her grip on Alex preventing her from leaving "I had a woman in the bathroom stall and was set to fuck her where she stood. But when I looked up at her it was your face and voice I heard. Asking me why would I hurt you like this. How could I if I cared so much for you? I ran from the club and didn't stop until I reached Andromeda's. When I saw the light coat you were wearing I knew it wouldn't be enough and tried to get you to take mine."

Alex looked at Olivia with confusion written all over her face.

"The look on your face hurt me worse than anything else ever has, possibly even worse than the day I lost my mother. That was also the last time I was ever with anyone else. I figured if I had a fighting chance at all I had to change my ways."

"That was months ago" Alex stated as she realized how long ago the incident was.

"I know because I realized at that moment no one could ever compare to you and they never will. Honey you blow ever woman out of the water and they can't even come close to holding a candle to you. So when you think you won't be enough for me or I will get tired of you, you're wrong. God you're so wrong."

"If you haven't been with anyone else who was all the other women I would see you with? The ones that appeared as if you were flaunting them in front of me."

"Probably because I was." Olivia said with laughter in her voice "I wanted to make you so jealous that you would storm up to them and fight for me. I wanted you to do something I didn't even have the courage to do. How ironic is that."

"In case you're wondering I was jealous" Alex answered as she placed a kiss on Olivia's jaw line "When we got home I would rant and rave on and on about you and your endless parade of women. Casey would always tell me to either do something about it or shut up."

"I will be honest in the past I hated jealous women but with you" Olivia turned her head so she could look into her sea blue eyes "with you I think it would be a turn on and a little added spice to the bedroom if you know what I mean."

"Is that all you think about?" Alex asked playfully swatting at Olivia.

"I just admitted it had been a while for me and besides I have the most beautiful woman in the world laying naked in my arms. Excuse me if my libido runs wild but then again to be totally honest it flies off the chart anytime I lay my eyes upon you."

"Yeah well we have to get up for work in a few hours and to be honest with you. Last night was probably the best sex I've ever had and you worked muscles I didn't know I had. So I don't think I can handle another round right now." Alex said as she blushed and looked away from Olivia.

Olivia rolled Alex over on her back and hovered over her body pinning her wrists by her head. She glanced up and down Alex's body before leaning in close and whispering in her ear "You could handle more trust me. You may not think so but I promise you I could play your body right now and bring you to another mind blowing orgasm like I did earlier." Olivia raised up and released her hold on Alex's wrists "And for as much as I desire you and want to make love to you constantly. I am perfectly happy and content to simply hold you in my arms. That is all that I am asking of you."

Alex smiled at Olivia as she rolled off her and pulled her tight against her. She once again wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist and tangled her legs with hers like before. Within minutes the slow and steady beat of Olivia's heart lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not the chapter everyone was expecting but we thought it would be best to clear the air of some things. Especially before we continue down this journey with our two favorite women. We would like to thank everyone who has stuck with us and my sporadic writing.**


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia looked up and smiled as she watched Alex work the stage. They had been together for close to six months now and it had to be the best six months of her life. For the first time in her life she could actually see herself with someone till the day she died. It was a thought that not only scared her but amazed her as well. What amazed her even more was that despite some good nature ribbing from the employees at the club everyone had welcomed them with open arms, especially Liz and Lena.

"Hey love struck" Abbie called shaking her head as she watched Olivia stare at Alex in amazement. "Yo, Olivia"

Olivia shook her head when she heard Abbie call her name and focused her attention on her. When she saw the smirk on her face and the laughter in her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to smack it off her face. Instead she couldn't help but laugh as well. "Can you blame me I'm lucky enough to be with the most beautiful woman in the world? You would be the same way and you know it."

Abbie laughed as she smacked her friend on the back in a loving gesture "I'm happy for you really I am. If there's anyone on this earth that deserves love its you."

"Thanks Abs but I don't think you interrupted my thoughts to tell me that."

"You know I jump at the chance to ride you over your love but you're right about that. The gentleman at table nine has asked for Alex to perform for him in the VIP room."

"Did she refuse and now he is refusing to leave or allow another dancer perform for him?" Olivia asked as she tossed the towel she was using to wipe the bar down.

"No" Abbie answered as she glanced at the blonde in question. "I wanted to make sure it was ok with you before I brought it to her attention."

"Is he giving you off a vibe?"

"Not at all."

"So basically you are asking me if I'm going to allow my girlfriend to go into the VIP room and perform." Olivia stated as her eyes automatically traveled back to Alex.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Abigail she was a dancer when we started dating and had performed in the VIP several times before that, just because we are dating that doesn't change. If she chooses to perform in the VIP room that is her decision, I will not be the one to tell her what she can and cannot do. I'm not in this relationship to control her I'm here to love her."

"I was just checking boss."

"Go ask her if she wants to perform in the room. If she does set it up" Olivia said with a smile as she watched Alex finish her dance.

"Yes ma'am" Abbie said as she turned and walked away.

"Oh and Abbie" Olivia called out stopping her "Let me know so I can set up in the security room."

Abbie just nodded as turned and jogged off into the direction that Alex was in.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Abbie whistled at her and gave her the signal that a dancer, Alex, would be performing in the VIP room. She quickly motioned for Casey to take over the bar and headed into her security room so that she could keep an eye on Alex. As she was jogging away she heard Casey shout something to her about having to learn to trust Alex.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she made her way through the customers and into her security room. It wasn't that she didn't trust Alex because she did, heart and soul. It was the simple fact that because Alex was her heart and soul she had this unnerving need to be overprotective of her. So without a second thought she leaned back in her chair and turned the main screen onto the VIP room and signaled Abbie that she was ready.

Within minutes Alex's beautiful face filled the screen and it caused Olivia to do a sharp intake of air. Even through a camera lens Alex's beauty was breath taking and she couldn't help but laugh when the customer, Ed Tucker, leaned forward in his chair. She knew the thoughts that was going through his head because she had them every time she was near Alex.

Olivia was so caught up in watching Alex perform the dance she had almost zeroed Tucker out of the equation. That was until she caught a glimpse of Tucker's hand on Alex's bottom. She sat up straighter as she narrowed her eyes at the screen. Despite their strict no touching rule, it wasn't uncommon for the men to put their hands on the dancer, especially when they performed for them in the VIP room. Olivia knew and more than understood the natural reaction. So she always allowed the dancers to correct the action themselves. It is when they witness a second time that the security was ordered to step in. If after being instructed a second time the customer places their hands on the dancer the dance was ended immediately and the customer escorted from the club.

She leaned back into her chair laughing as Alex removed Tucker's hand and wagged a finger in front of his face. She knew all too well that Alex was informing him of their hands off policy. Hell she had pulled that with her when she had danced for her the week before and they were dating. At the same time she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy because she knew what it was like to be teased by Alex as well.

Olivia had just tossed her feet up on her desk and crossed them at the ankle when she saw Tucker once again place his hand on Alex. Before Abbie could make it into the room Alex had already removed his hand once again. She glanced at the secret door to see what Abbie was doing when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly shot her eyes back to Alex in time to see Tucker grab her wrist and twist it away from him as he pulled his hand back and struck Alex across the face.

"Abbie get in there now" Olivia shouted on the walkie talkie as she jumped to her feet and shot out of the room at full speed. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the man walking toward the door and out of the club. Ignoring the calls from Alex and Abbie she took off at a dead run toward him.

"You Son of a Bitch" Olivia shouted as she flung herself at him and tackled him as they crashed through the door.

Tucker fought to break free of Olivia's hold but was unable too and found himself being flipped over like he was nothing.

Olivia pulled her fist back and connected with Tucker's face over and over again as her mind replayed the image of him smacking Alex. She was so lost in her anger that she never heard anyone calling her name until she felt herself being pulled off of the bloodied man.

"Let me go" Olivia shouted as she gasped for air and struggled against the person who was holding her still. She leaned forward to deliver a blow to their face using the back of head when she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes instantly shot to her left and landed upon Alex who was standing at the top of the stairs with a look of shock on her face.

Olivia immediately felt the fight drain from her body and the second she was released she dropped to her knees. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her head and looked into blue eyes that was full of fear. She opened her mouth to speak when Alex raised her hand and stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it." Alex said as she took a step away from Olivia who was reaching for her "Abbie take her to her apartment."

"Alex please" Olivia choked out as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Just go Olivia." Alex stated as she stepped to the side to allow them to pass.

Olivia started to argue with Alex but decided not to. She knew with the look that Alex was giving her that it was over and she had ruined what they had. She had finally allowed her temper to get the best of her and because of it she had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm mean. I take forever to update this story and then I stop it here. Just remember I love you and had given you Playing Pool. Now I will go and hide.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The muse has been running wild with this story. If my week stays somewhat slow this week I should be able to have the next chapter completed by the weekend. Myself and Little Miss Nicap can't thank you enough for reading our story.**

* * *

Alex turned and watched Olivia as she walked back into the club. The slump of her shoulders and how she kept her head down was breaking her heart. She wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her in her arms but she couldn't. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Lena call her name.

"I'm sorry" Alex almost whispered as she turned to face the older woman.

"I was saying please don't do this Alex." Lena said as she stepped toward the younger woman "You know where this comes from. Don't break her heart like this."

Alex closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She knew where this anger that Olivia just displayed came from and she had often wondered when it would come boiling over. No matter how badly she wanted to comfort Olivia she couldn't at that moment.

"Please Lena just not right now" Alex finally said as she looked at the woman with a weak smile "Just go and be with her. She's going to need your comfort and a shoulder to lean on right now."

Alex watched as Lena shook her head and walked back into the club. Once she was out of sight she turned and faced the man who was on the ground holding his nose as blood poured out of it.

"When you gather yourself, you will stand up walk away, and never look back" Alex stated as she calmly walked toward the man "If for one second you think you will exact revenge think again. If you decide you are going to call the cops and press charges against her I want you to know this, she will have the best defense attorney in the state of New York."

"Honey the best that the public defender's office has to offer is not the best defense attorney the state has to offer" Tucker stated as he smirked at her.

"No but Trevor Langen of Langen and Langen is" Alex said as a smile crossed her face at his sudden look of shock.

"If you think you're going after this club you won't" Alex said as she slowly and methodically moved closer to Tucker "What you will do is take the ass whooping you were just handed and run with your tail tucked. You will never look back and you will never visit this establishment again."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Tucker asked as he stood and squared off with Alex "You're nothing more than a prostitute masquerading as a stripper."

"Oh I never introduced myself" Alex said with a smile as she extended her hand "I'm Alexandra Cabot. I believe you know my father and mother Alexander and Elaine Cabot or maybe my uncle, State Supreme Court Judge, Bill Harriman. Who doesn't know a state senator and judge, right? So when I tell you, you will walk away and never look back I mean it. I have the means to make your life a living hell and I won't hesitate to do so either because you will not destroy the woman that I love."

Tucker stared at Alex for another moment and could see the fire in her eyes. He could tell that she was a woman not to be messed with when she was mad enough and decided his best course of action was to leave. Squaring his shoulders back, he glared at her one last time before spinning on his heels and walking away.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him turn the corner. She hoped that her threats were enough to keep the man at bay. If not she would have to do the one thing she never wanted to do and that would be to contact her family. If it meant keeping Olivia safe and out of trouble she wouldn't hesitate to make the phone call.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to come back Alex turned and headed back into the club. She could only pray that the time she took outside to protect them hadn't caused too much damage. She could only begin to imagine every thought that had gone through Olivia's head and everyone else's at the moment.

"Lena, did she let Abbie take her to the apartment or the security room?" Alex asked as she approached the older woman. She cringed on the inside when Lena turned to face her and she saw the anger sketched across her face.

"She's in her apartment with Abbie" Liz answered as she walked up and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder to quiet her.

Alex nodded in understanding as she turned and headed back stage. If Olivia not only allowed Abbie to take her to her apartment but to stay as well she knew things were bad. Olivia's apartment was her sanctuary and no one but her was ever allowed to cross the threshold.

She prayed that the damage done was fixable as she took the stairs two at a time stopping to catch her breath at the top of the stairs. When she reached the door she could hear Abbie talking and what sounded like sobs. Taking a minute to calm herself she placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

"You saw the fear in her eyes" Olivia cried as she sat in a chair with her head down "There's no way that she trusts me now. You know as well as I do that she scared my temper will turn on her now. I don't blame her though. It's over Abbie."

Alex felt her knees shake and quickly placed a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

Abbie looked over Olivia's head at Alex and smiled. "It's not over I promise."

"You can't promise that but you can promise me something else." Olivia said as she fought to gain composure.

"I can promise you that, Olivia" Abbie said quietly as she laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder "And if you turn around you will see why."

Olivia turned around and was shocked to see Alex standing there. She jumped to her feet and started to walk to her when she stopped suddenly not sure of why Alex was there. What if she was there to gather her things and leave not only her but the club? She wasn't sure she could handle not being with the blonde but the thought of not seeing her daily shatter what was left of her heart. Unable to control her emotions anymore Olivia crumpled to her knees as she broke into in uncontrollable sobs again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: The good news is here is an update to this story and I am close to finishing an update to The Call as well. The bad news is the muse has not felt the urge to turn naughty and allow me to finish Playing Pool. The other bad news is that this week I have two finals and a paper due then go directly into my next class which will require me to write an essay a week so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update for the next eight weeks. Please bear with me and I will update as I can though. I will not leave my stories unfinished.**

* * *

Alex dropped to her knees and gathered Olivia in her arms and held her while she fell apart. She motioned for Abbie to go ahead and leave while she tried to soothe the brunette who seemed to have placed herself into her own personal punishment. After a while Olivia finally seemed to calm down but still clung to Alex as if she was her life line.

"Alex" Olivia whispered once she was sure she could speak without breaking down again "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked as she smiled down at the brunette and brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"For losing my temper like I did" Olivia answered as she sat up and slowly moved away from the blonde "I didn't mean to lose it like I did but when I saw him strike you in that room all I could see was what happened to my mother all over again except this time it would be you. With each punch I threw all I could see in my head was him slapping you over and over again."

"I know honey" Alex whispered as she scooted over next to Olivia and took her hand in hers "I know where this fear and over protection comes from too."

Olivia smiled at the blonde as she stared at their hands intertwined together. She could feel the fear of her losing her slowly dissipating but it was still there. What if she was trying to keep her calm because of what she just witnessed? What if she feared telling her she was leaving because of what she just saw?

"Alex I don't want you to be scared of me and I'm afraid that you will be now."

Alex was taken back by Olivia's admission and her heart broke a little more. She internally cursed herself for staying out side with the customer instead of taking Olivia away herself. She had to make sure he didn't try anything with her.

"I may feel a lot of emotions when I'm with you or near you Olivia but I swear to you, fear of you or being scared of you, is never one of them. I know without a doubt that anger would never be directed at me. At someone who has hurt me or attempted to hurt me, yes but never directly at me."

"Alex you can't say that after what you just saw. I lost it and I could lose it with you."

"Never" Alex whispered as she placed a kiss to Olivia's forehead "You would never lose your temper with me and hurt me the way that you did with him. I know it, the club knows it, and deep down you know it too. Trust yourself with me honey. Remember just because you let loose one time on someone who attacked one of your dancers doesn't make you a monster like your father. It makes you human and if it's possible it makes me love you even more."

Olivia shook her head as she started to pull her hand from Alex's.

"No, Olivia" Alex said in stern voice as she tightened her grip on her hand refusing to let go of her "I want you to sit there and ask yourself would you ever hurt me."

"No" Olivia answered without hesitation "But I just couldn't stop hitting him and the more I hit him the happier I felt. Who does that?"

"Someone who knows that with each punch they are throwing they are protecting the one they love."

"I would have never stopped punching him had Abbie not pulled me off of him though. That is what scares me the most. In the past I have always been able to walk away with just a few punches but tonight I lost it. I lost control."

Olivia pulled her hand from Alex's and stood up. She started to walk away when a picture on the wall caught her eye. It was one of their first pictures taken together. They had joined Liz and Lena for lunch one afternoon and Lena had snapped the picture just as she had walked up behind Alex and she had turned to look up at her. The love that she had for Olivia was more than evident in the picture and always brought a smile to Olivia's face. But this time it only brought a question to Olivia's mind one that needed to be answered.

"If you weren't scared of me" Olivia asked as she turned to face the blonde shocked to find her only a few steps from her "Then why didn't you come with me. Why did you send me away?"

"Because I had to make sure he didn't try to come after you. I had to know that you and the club would be safe from repercussions." Alex answered as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck "It had nothing to do with being scared of you it had to do with protecting you."

Olivia felt the muscles in her body relax as she wrapped her arms around Alex's lower back and pulled her tight against her body "It's my job to protect you."

"On the job yes but within this relationship it's our job to protect each other." Alex sighed as she enjoyed the strength and security she felt when Olivia wrapped her arms around her "Besides what would I do if you wound up in jail? Do you know how bad I would feel if that happened and I was the cause of it?"

"You do know that I would gladly spend the rest of my life in jail if it was because I was protecting you, that I would give my life to know you are safe."

"I do" Alex choked out as a tear fell from her eye at the thought of not having Olivia by her side.

Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled Alex's scent as she held her even tighter against her body. She knew how lucky she was to hold such an angel in her arms and was thankful for it every day of her life. She knew without a doubt she would never take this for granted and would make sure Alex knew it day in and day out. In return she needed one thing and one thing only from Alex.

"Promise me Alex that if I ever turn my temper on you that you will take my gun and kill me."

"I will honey, I promise." Alex said as she placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's chin before laying her head back on her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. She couldn't help but smile knowing that this would be the one promise she would never have to fall through with. There was no doubt in her mind that Olivia could be the most violent person in the world to everyone but would be so gentle with her. Her only wish was that there was some way she could make her see it.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: OMG what is this? Yes the muse has finally cooperated with me. I know it has been past forever since I have updated. I'm sorry to say the updates will be sporadic but hopefully they will become more closer together here in the next month or so. I am starting to take my law classes which are extremely easy and does not take up as much of my time as my other classes does.**

* * *

"Excuse me could you tell me where I Alexandra Cabot is?"

Olivia looked up and stared at the man who was asking for Alex. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes that appeared to see right through you. In a way his eyes reminded her of Alex's but they weren't as bright as hers.

"I'm sorry who?" Olivia asked

"Alexandra Cabot"

Olivia cocked her head to the side as the man repeated himself.

"Sorry man wrong establishment" Olivia answered as she went back to mixing the drink she was making when he walked up. She had no clue who this man was but she be damned if he was getting close to her "I've never heard of her."

"Are you sure?" He asked not letting up "She called me earlier today and asked me to meet her here. She's a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes. If you ask me she's absolutely gorgeous."

Olivia sat the drink down and walked over to where the man was standing "Look, I've told you I have no clue who you are talking about. Now I suggest you walk out of here before I throw you out of here."

"Ok" he said as he backed up "She called me and asked me to meet her here that's all. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't even be here."

"That's a lie and we both know it." A familiar voice called out from his right causing both Olivia and his head to turn. "Trevor I'm surprised you didn't know this place existed since you frequent strip clubs more often than your deviant clients do."

Trevor broke out in a smile as he looked Alex up and down "If I recall you were once one of my deviant clients and you now dress as a stripper."

"When you no longer have a trust fund and all you know how to do is dance you have to pay the bills somehow."

"So can I get a private showing."

"No you can't" Olivia growled as every muscle in her body tensed. Since the man had attacked Alex in the VIP room she had refused to allow Alex to dance in there anymore. She was surprised that Alex had not fought her on it as much as she had and figured it was more to calm her than anything.

Trevor looked over at Olivia and raised his eyebrows at her. She seemed overly protective of Alex and the look in her eyes told him she would have no problem hurting him if need be.

"Honey dancing for Trevor would be the equivalent of being caught by my brother stripping." Alex answered as she leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on her the bartender's cheek "Besides I agreed to no more private dancing and I will not go back on my word." Alex turned to face Trevor with a huge smile on her face "Trevor I would like you to meet Olivia, my girlfriend and part owner of Andromeda's Galaxxxy."

"Sleeping your way to the top I see." Trevor said laughing "I never knew you had it in you."

Olivia clenched her jaw hearing him accuse Alex of sleeping her way to the top. "For your information she has worked very hard to get where she is in this club."

Trevor started to open his mouth and reply with a smart comment when he caught the look in Olivia's eyes. He had seen that look before but it was usually in his clients and he couldn't help but wonder what Alex had mixed herself up in. Glancing between the two women he simply nodded and made a mental note to talk to Alex once they were alone. If she had called her to escape an abusive relationship he was leaving with her tonight if he had to call in every favor he had.

"Follow me we can talk back here where it's quieter" Alex stated as she motioned for Trevor to follow her.

Trevor glanced back over his shoulder as he entered the door marked private. He felt a shiver go through his body at the look from Olivia and glanced around the room to look for cameras. When Alex had secured the door behind him he turned and faced her.

"Listen if you need help leaving let me make a couple of phone calls and I can have you out of here in ten minutes." He said in a very low voice unsure if the room was wired for sound.

'Leaving? Why would I need help leaving?" Alex asked shaking her head "I know this isn't the career I planned but I am very happy here."

"But the Bartender, Olivia."

"What about her?"

"Alex I've seen people with the look that she had in her eyes. I defend them for beating their wives or raping someone. So if you need an escape give me ten minutes."

Alex couldn't help but start laughing listening to Trevor "Olivia is why I called you here and asked to see you but not because she puts her hands on me. Well she does but not in the way you're thinking. The last thing Olivia would ever do is hurt me."

"Alex she has a temper and its boiling just under the surface."

"Yeah she does" Alex answered as she motioned for Trevor to take a seat "And I've seen it firsthand too but not in the way you're thinking."

Trevor looked at Alex with questioning eyes as he ran his eyes up and down Alex's body. He couldn't see any physical bruises but that didn't mean she wasn't emotional or mentally abusing her.

"Stop looking for signs I'm lying" Alex said through clenched teeth "Olivia would kill herself before she would ever hurt me in anyway shape or form. I have never felt as safe with anyone as I do her. So you can stop the overbearing over protective big brother routine right now."

"OK" Trevor said relenting as he leaned forward "Then why did you call me?"

"About two weeks ago I was performing in the VIP room when the customer became physical with me."

"Physical how?"

"When I refused to take it any further than a dance he smacked me. Olivia saw this on camera from the security room and flew out of there after the man. I couldn't stop her in time and she tackled him outside and beat him before I could stop her. It was obvious he had a broken nose but I'm not sure of any other injuries."

"So she's being charged with Aggravated Battery and you want me to defend her. I can do that but I will need a tape of his attack on you in the VIP room to plead defense on her behalf."

"He never called the cops that I know of but I'm scared of any future repercussions and I wanted your advice on how to handle it."

"If she hasn't been arrested or at least questioned by now then I believe you're safe from any criminal ramifications but civilly is a different story. He can come after her for monetary damages and that's a lot easier to win than a criminal case. You only need preponderance of the evidence to win the jury on your side. And the settlement can be extensive."

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head as she heard Trevor explain what they were looking at. She hated that Olivia could possibly lose everything because of her. "What do we do?"

"You have to be notified of the pending lawsuit and you have thirty days to respond. It has to be delivered in person or by certified mail only. Once you have received it the court is notified and you have thirty days to respond. So the second she is served, if she is served, call me. I will file a counter claim on her behalf."

"Can we beat it?"

"We can but it will involve revealing what happened to you and I will need that tape as evidence."

"I'll can get that for you. I need to know how much will you charge?"

"Alex I'm not going to charge you and I'm not going to tell your parents where you are either. I for one and very happy you have broken free of them and finally able to live your life. Although to see the look on their face if they ever discovered you were a stripper. Please lord let me be there for that."

Alex couldn't help but laugh hearing Trevor. He had always despised how they had treated her and talked to her in attempts to get her to become someone she wasn't. If they only knew how much he had encouraged her over the years to break free and be herself they would probably fire his firm from representing their business and she knew he couldn't afford that.

"But seriously I will not be the one to tell them"

"I know" Alex said standing as he did and hugging him tight "I can't thank you enough for this."

"Alex, I'm here for you if you ever need anything. I don't care what it is."

"I know and thank you" she said as she opened the door smiling at Olivia who's eyes was glued to the door "We need to have dinner one night that way you can get to know Olivia." Alex turned to face Trevor "She really is the best thing that ever happened to me and you don't ever have to worry about me being hurt by her."

"I'm like your big brother, its my job to worry." Trevor said pulling Alex against him for another hug "But I would like to have dinner and get to know her. Because if she's willing to attack a man to protect you, to hell with the consequences, she's already won my vote."

"That's good" Alex said smiling brightly as she looked over at Olivia "Because, I've never felt what I feel for her with anyone else. I know without a doubt she's my soulmate."


End file.
